Human Too Human
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Lucifer est puni. Puni sévèrement par son Père qui l'a banni dans le monde des Humains afin de comprendre ses erreurs. Chassé du Paradis, il erre alors sur Terre, seul au milieu de ces êtres qu'il exècre tant. Pendant des millénaires, sa haine ne fait que s'accentuer à leur égard. Puis un jour, quelque chose attire son regard: Sam Winchester. L'humain qui allait bouleverser sa vie.
1. Lone Star

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

Cela fait presque un an que je garde cet fic dans mes dossiers, et je me suis dit 'Mais quand est-ce que tu auras le courage de poster ?!'.  
La raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fait avant est parce que je n'ai eu ni l'inspiration ni le temps avec mes études... Mais les vacances d'été arrivent à grands pas et je compte bien écrire jusqu'à plus en pouvoir.

De plus, je prévois de transformer cette fic en trilogie, soit en trois parties. "Human. Too Human" suivit "Human. Almost Human" puis "Human. Being Human." Mais tout dépendra de vous, lecteurs, et de votre opinion. Le but étant que cela vous plaise.

Pour situer un peu cette partie : Elle reprend à peu près la trame de la série, à quelques exceptions près, la principale étant que Lucifer _n'est pas_ enfermé dans la Cage (comme dit dans le résumé). Mais je vous laisse découvrir le pourquoi du comment, des explications viendront éclairer mon raisonnement par la suite.

 **/!\ Hurt &Comfort, Rating T, relation HxH, Samifer principalement /!\**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **HUMAN. TOO HUMAN.** _You're my everything._

 _Lucifer est puni. Puni sévèrement par son Père qui l'a banni dans le monde des Humains afin de comprendre ses erreurs. Chassé du Paradis, il erre alors sur Terre, seul au milieu de ces êtres qu'il exècre tant. Pendant des millénaires, sa haine ne fait que s'accentuer à leur égard. Puis un jour, quelque chose attire son regard..._

 **Chapitre 1 : Lone Star**

Depuis combien de temps errait-il ? Il avait cessé de compter. Cela lui semblait faire des années, peut-être même des siècles qu'il vagabondait sur Terre. Alors que cela faisait en vérité bien plus. Quelques millénaires sans doute. Mais tout ceci était cependant bien insignifiant pour lui. Il n'avait pas la notion de temps, puisque de toute façon, celui-ci s'écoulait différemment de celui du Paradis.

Ah... le Paradis. De douloureux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et la haine qu'il entretenait depuis toutes ces années passées dans ce bas monde se raviva vivement. Il bouillait de rage et sa colère ne demandait qu'à exploser, afin de réduire en cendre tout ce qui l'entourait.

Lui qui était autrefois si pur et sa grâce si éclatante, lui qui aimait d'un amour hors du temps et de l'espace son Père avait sombré dans la rancoeur, l'aversion et l'orgueil. Parce que Père avait ramené le petit dernier et il ne l'avait pas supporté. Sentant ses sentiments rejetés, il s'était emporté et avait menacé d'anéantir ces Hommes qui lui faisaient obstacle. L'étoile du Matin s'apprêtait à mettre sa menace à execution mais Dieu l'empêcha de commettre l'irréparable en le punissant. Il le bannit alors sur Terre pour l'éternité, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ses erreurs et accepte d'aimer sa création autant que lui.

L'étoile du Matin était piégé. Piégé dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien et qu'il ne voulait pas affectionner. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Soit il acceptait ces êtres qui peuplaient la Terre, soit il restait à jamais à errer parmi eux. Et Michel, son frère, était beaucoup moins ''indulgent'' que leur Père qui lui avait laissé une chance de se racheter. Il avait prévenu Lucifer. Si jamais il le retrouvait, il le ferait payer pour son crime. De bien entendu, l'ange déchu avait rejeté les deux propositions qui s'offraient à lui. Il ne vivait que pour se venger et il s'était juré de tous les tuer.

Cela faisait donc des années et des années qu'il vagabondait ici et là, sans trouver de réelle solution. En plus d'être invisible aux yeux de tous, il avait été privé de ses puissants pouvoirs, de sa Grâce si éclatante et de ses ailes si majestueuses de sorte à ce qu'il ne pouvait ni rentrer au Paradis, ni ravager la Terre.

Il se contentait donc de rabaisser l'espèce humaine en les traitants de vermines, d'êtres faibles et sans avenir, qui évoluaient selon lui à une lenteur épouvantable, à en faire pleurer les étoiles. Souvent, en traversant une rue ou en s'invitant dans une maison, une envie irrépressible de pourrir la vie à ces humains ou tout simplement leur faire peur en faisant les quatre-cents coups le prenait et il aurait bien donné n'importe quoi juste pour faire tomber quelques objets par terre ou bien faire des croche-pieds, pour s'occuper et passer le temps. Il avait bien tenté d'en tuer un ou deux -ou plutôt des milliers, mais ses tentatives avaient été vaines, comme si quelqu'un le surveillait et veillait à ce que cela ne se produise pas. Il était aussi faible qu'un de ces bambins humains et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il était bien supérieur à eux, en tout point ! Il ne comprenait pas... Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir mérité de vivre dans ce cauchemar ? Comment aimer son Père pouvait-il devenir un crime ? Et pourquoi celui-ci tenait tant à ce que son fils partage sa passion pour ces êtres imparfaits ? Il n'y avait rien à leur envier. Ou peut-être que si. Eux au moins, n'étaient pas condamnés à vivre éternellement dans la souffrance et la solitude, avec cette haine qui plongent votre âme dans les ténèbres et le chaos le plus total.

L'ange déchu soupira tristement. Il était las. Chaque jour que Dieu faisait sur Terre se ressemblait. Les hommes étaient tous pareils. Egoïstes, violents, fourbes... Et inintéressants... Lucifer avait préféré garder ses distances plutôt que d'apprendre à les connaître et à comprendre leur mode de vie. Il avait néanmoins regardé de loin de nombreuses batailles -faute de pouvoir y participer, mais les guerres du XXème siècle l'avait quand même le plus marqué. Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils se détruirent mutuellement sans même qu'il ait besoin d'intervenir ? C'était vraiment lamentable et il avait ricané avec mépris en contemplant ce spectacle maccabre. Au moins, ce moment de l'histoire avait pu le distraire un temps, avant que ce monde déchiré et ensanglanté ne finisse par se reconstruire lentement...

Et il s'ennuyait maintenant de nouveau à mourir, déambulant dans les rues tel un fantôme. Une fine pluie d'automne s'était abattu sur la ville américaine. S'arrêtant au milieu de la chaussée, Lucifer ferma un instant les yeux pour les réouvrir ensuite, tête penchée en arrière pour observer ce ciel gris terne, qui semblait pleurer. Pleurer la chute du plus bel ange qu'il eut existé. Un nuage de honte, dressé comme un mur entre lui et le soleil pour le cacher. Ou peut-être qu'il se moquait de lui -qui sait ?- crachant avec mépris cette pluie qui tombait sur lui afin de lui glacer le sang, formant un rempart afin qu'il ne voit plus jamais la douce mais puissante lumière de son Père. Car ce nuage, au dessus de lui, le narguait depuis bien longtemps déjà, le suivant partout où il allait, comme une malédiction. Son coeur se serra mais de façon imperceptible. Cela faisait plus d'un millénaire que son coeur avait gelé. Mille aiguilles auraient put le transpercer qu'il n'aurait rien senti. La pluie faisait partie de ces petites choses auxquelles il ne prêtait désormais guère attention...

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber et il savait qu'à cette journée, s'en succéderait une autre, tout aussi monotone que les précédentes. Un rire le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées et l'ange déchu se tourna pour apercevoir un couple le dépasser en se tenant bras-dessus bras-dessous avec un sourire béat accroché à leurs lèvres. Ils dégoulinaient tellement de bonheur que cela arracha une grimace de dégoût à Lucifer. Cette vue l'avait définitivement rembrunit pour le reste de la soirée et il s'empressa de se remettre en marche.  
C'est au détour d'une avenue, dans un petit bar-restaurant qu'il décida de s'arrêter. Il y entra et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Satisfait qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde car il répugnait se retrouver au milieu de ces êtres superflus qui déblatéraient des absurdités plus grosses les unes que les autres et ô combien assommantes, il alla s'installer à une table à l'écart. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et mettant les pieds sur la table, il observa d'un oeil mauvais la barman qui essuyait ses verres puis les autres personnes qui mangeaient et bavardaient tranquillement un peu plus loin jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par le feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Il en émanait une douce chaleur qui se propageait et donnait à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse et apaisante. Si sa colère n'était pas semblable à celle d'un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption, peut-être Lucifer aurait-il profité de cet instant, peut-être que ses moeurs se seraient adoucies... A la place, il ne voyait que destruction dans ces flammes qui grignotaient le bois. Voyant en elles, le parfait élement pour brûler ce petit monde que Père chérissait tant.

Il sursauta, revenant brusquement à la réalité quand il sentit quelque chose le traverser. Il se redressa et écarquilla les yeux en voyant des humains s'installer à la table où il se trouvait justement. L'ange déchu bouillait de rage, de toute les tables libres que le restaurant disposait, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur la sienne ! Sans compter le fait qu'il s'était fait traversé par un humain -Eurk!- et ce n'était franchement pas agréable. Il considéra l'homme qui s'était installé à sa place. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années tout au plus et n'était pas très soigné, au vu de sa barbe naissante et de ses vieux vêtements. Il avait les traits tirés et n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur non plus, affichant un air plutôt sévère. Il tenait dans ses bras un petit qu'il assit à côté de lui et donc à côté de Lucifer. L'Homme tourna ensuite la tête.

-Dean, viens ici tout de suite ! houspilla-t-il à voix basse à un gamin qui n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes.

Le dénommé Dean s'avança à contre-coeur vers la table et s'y assit lourdement en soupirant et en baissant les yeux, l'air boudeur.

-Surveilles ton frère je reviens. Ordonna l'homme et se levant et en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Lucifer le suivit du regard puis baissa les yeux vers la petite créature assise à ses côtés. Celui-ci observait de ses grands yeux émeraude ce qui se passait tout en restant silencieux. L'ange déchu fut surpris de voir un mioche aussi calme, d'habitude, ils braillaient et gesticulaient dans tous les sens, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver encore plus -si toutefois c'était possible de l'être plus qui ne l'était déjà. Il ne put cependant guère continuer sa réflexion, le grand brun mal rasé revenant s'asseoir à sa place, avec un verre d'alcool à la main.

-Papa... commença Dean avec ton presque suppliant, Sammy est fatigué...

Un père plongé dans l'alcool et deux gamins sous le bras ? Pathétique. Lucifer se leva en roulant des yeux, déjà las d'écouter la conversation qui venait de débuter entre le père et le fils.

-c'est vous qui me fatiguez, lança l'étoile du matin dans le vide sachant pertinement que personne ne l'entenderait de toute façon.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers afin de se réfugier à l'étage, dans une chambre inoccupée. Bien. Le restaurant faisait aussi hôtel. C'était plutôt ringard et sombre mais ça ferait l'affaire pour quelques heures.

Faute de pouvoir dormir comme tous ces humains, il s'allongea sur un lit et se reposa, fermant simplement les yeux. Silence lourd. Rien que lui face aux ténèbres dans son coeur. Mélange insondable de sentiments se bousculant et combattant furieusement sans cesse au fond de lui. Et la haine, toujours plus forte que les autres domine, cachant peut-être derrière elle ceux, plus douloureux et insupportables. Son être entier étant guerre, il lui était impossible de trouver la paix intérieure.

Soudain une lumière, le bruit d'une porte qui claque et trois personnes qui rentrent dans la chambre. Lucifer se redressa vivement.

 _Bon sang encore eux ! Ce n'était plus possible d'être tranquille !_ Pesta-t-il intérieurement en retrouvant la famille de tout à l'heure.

Le père embrassa son fils sur le front avant de le coucher sur le matelas puis se dirigea gauchement vers l'autre lit où il laissa tomber son corps, laissant juste le temps à Lucifer de s'écarter pour l'éviter. Il ronflait déjà, l'alcool ayant eu raison de lui. Mi-sé-ra-ble. L'ange invisible recula jusqu'à sentir un craquement sous son pied. Il baissa les yeux et rouspèta à voix haute.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde encore ? Lâcha-t-il en regardant le tas de grains blancs sur le sol, devant la porte et aussi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, où Dean se dépêchait d'en verser. Il suivit du regard la tête blonde, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire avec tout ce sel, sérieusement ? Le petit jeta un regard vers son père et soupira, avant de se coucher à côté de son petit frère, auquel il adressa un sourire triste mais bienveillant.

-Dors bien Sammy.

Les yeux se fermèrent, leur respiration devint plus lente, tous sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond, peut-être même vers le monde des songes. Renfrogné parce qu'ils venaient de les couper dans son moment de solitude rien qu'à lui, Lucifer donna un coup de pied rageur dans le sel et s'apprêta à partir...jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un courant d'air passer dans la pièce. Il se retourna alors pour voir dans la pénombre un homme brandir un poignard en l'air et il réagit aussitôt, par réflexe, en l'empoignant par le cou et en le clouant au mur. Surprise pour cet homme qui venait de se faire prendre sur le fait, froncement de sourcil pour l'archange déchu.

-Qui t'es toi ? siffla Lucifer en détaillant l'agresseur.

-Que... un ange ? Qu'est-ce qu'un ange fou ici ? s'exclama l'homme le souffle coupé.

Lucifer recula sa tête de quelques centimètres, interloqué. Il était visible ? Les yeux du mystérieux malfrat devinrent noirs avant de retrouver leur couleur normale. Ah... Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Il resserra alors son emprise sur sa gorge avant que celui-ci ne tente de le poignarder. Lucifer le relâcha, et le démon s'éclipsa aussitôt, disparaissant sans demander son reste. L'ange déchu ramassa le poignard et l'examina quelques secondes avant de relever la tête, se rendant compte soudainement d'une chose.

Son regard se porta sur la petite silhouette endormie sur le lit.  
Il venait de sauver un humain.

Sauver un humain...

Sauver. UN. Humain...

* * *

 **Imaginez la réaction de Lucifer en se rendant compte qu'il a sauvé notre petit Sam... Cela va-t-il changer des choses ?**  
 **La suite est en cours d'écriture. J'espère pouvoir poster prochainement.**

 **Les critiques & commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenus !**  
 **Merci d'avoir lu.**  
 **A bientôt !**


	2. Closer

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour vos reviews. ça me touche et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, voire plus. Lucifer est un personnage vraiment très intéressant à traiter. Et il va évoluer tout au long de cette fanfic._

 _Ensuite. Waouh. ça fait pile poil un mois que le premier chapitre a été publié... Le temps passe trop vite. Ce deuxième chapitre est moins long que le premier... j'espère pouvoir me rattraper sur le prochain, en espérant que l'inspiration sera au rendez-vous._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Closer**

Il l'avait rencontré par hasard. Il était insignifiant et, comme tous les autres, L'étoile du matin n'en avait cure. Et pourtant... il était là, à nouveau, à quelques mètres de lui.

-Sammy viens !

Lucifer avait relevé là tête. Il n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru. Et puis il l'avait vu. Il l'avait reconnu. Le tout petit gosse d'à peine deux ans de cette nuit là... Combien y avait-il de chance, sur un million pour qu'il retombe à nouveau sur lui ? Il devait être maudit. Comme si on voulait lui mettre sous le nez la preuve pour qu'il se rendre à l'évidence qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et que même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, lui qui exécrait tant les humains et faisait tout pour pouvoir les détruire venait d'en sauver un. Pas dix, pas mille, juste un. un enfant, un tout petit être sans défense. L'innocence incarnée. Il grimaça, suivant des yeux le petit Sam rejoindre son frère avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. La curiosité le poussa toutefois à tourner à nouveau la tête vers cet humain qui était brusquement apparu dans sa vie. Une seule question s'imposait à son esprit : Pourquoi ?

Ce ne fut pas la derniere fois que Lucifer croisa la route de Sam et sa famille. C'était étrange et il commençait à croire que le retrouver sur son chemin n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence. Soit le hasard se foutait de sa gueule, soit Dieu était dans le coup. Aussi décida-t-il de jeter un coup d'oeil de plus près, mais pas trop quand même. Non pas parce qu'il était intéressé -pas le moins du monde !- mais parce qu'il s'ennuyait et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il remarqua que leur vie n'était pas habituelle dans le sens où elle différait des autres humains. D'ordinaire les Hommes évitaient de jouer avec la mort, alors qu'eux, ces _Winchester_ , se trouvaient très doués pour la défier, frôlant souvent la catastrophe en chassant des démons et autres créatures surnaturelles. Lucifer roulait des yeux à chaque fois que John venait s'écraser contre un meuble. Il n'était pas resté bien longtemps auprès du père, sa chasse aux vampires ne le divertissant guère. Il se fichait royalement de l'issue de ce combat. Comme s'il allait refaire l'erreur de sauver un autre être humain.

Il avait d'ailleurs essayé d'intervenir, comme il l'avait fait la nuit de "l'incident". Mais rien ne se passait, même en présence des démons. Personne ne le voyait ni ne l'entendait et ça en devenait lassant à la fin. Il se demandait même s'il ne commençait pas à devenir fou et à avoir des hallucinations. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu empoigner le démon par le cou cette nuit là ? Sa tête allait imploser s'il ne trouvait pas des réponses rapidement.

Ce jour là, il faisait beau. Il faisait même trop chaud. Le soleil tapait fort et l'archange déchu ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Non, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était le petit homme qui était assis sur un banc en face de lui. Il attendait en balançant ses pieds d'avant en arrière son frère ainé qui était parti chercher des glaces de l'autre côté de la route . Il était tellement petit, qu'il ne touchait même pas le sol. Une image se dessina dans son esprit, d'un petit blond aux yeux malicieux et au sourire d'un charme ravageur, mais elle s'effaça brusquement lorsque Dean arriva avec deux cornets dans les mains.

-Hey Sammy ! Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi !

Le plus jeune releva la tête et un sourire agréablement surpris éclaira son visage. Cette chaleur était accablante et le cadeau que lui faisait son ainé semblait lui faire plaisir. Il leva la main pour saisir la glace que lui tendait Dean mais celui-ci recula sa main au dernier moment.

-Eheh ! Et non je plaisantais, c'est pour moi, petite tête !

Le sourire du cadet s'effaça lentement et son coeur se serra. Un sourire narquois et fier de sa blague apparut sur le visage du blond tandis que son cadet affichait un regard triste et... terriblement vexé. Lucifer haussa un sourcil en observant l'ainé se moquer ouvertement de son cadet. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'avancer un pied lorsque Dean se pavana à côté de lui et...

 _...Zouip._

Le blond trébucha à sa grande surprise et le cornet lui arriva... dans le nez ! De la glace vanille et chocolat plein le visage. Sammy écarquilla les yeux et bouche bée, regarda son grand frère se rattraper pour ne pas tomber la tête la première. Mais le mal était déjà fait et quand Dean se retourna vers lui grimaçant, il ne put empêcher un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de finalement éclater de rire.

- _Son of a..._ Merde, c'est pas drôle Sammy ! Grogna le blond en regardant l'état dans lequel il était. Même son tee-shirt n'avait pas été épargné. Il allait être de corvé de linge, tient !

Lucifer lui-même s'esclaffa dans son coin. La tête quoi ! Oubliant une seconde sa situation, il se mit à rire. Oui, _il riait_. Des siècles sans un sourire, sans le moindre petit rire heureux, sans le moindre relâchement dans ses muscles tendus et crispés et il riait vraiment aujourd'hui. Il leva les yeux pour croiser les émeraudes du petit humain et il se figea, son rire s'arrêtant aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. _Il_ le voyait. _Il_ lui souriait. Il n'y avait personne d'autre derrière lui, il en était sûr, alors à moins que le gamin souriait comme un débile au mur, c'était à lui que s'adressait ce large sourire. Et cela le laissa sans voix. Troublé comme jamais, il s'éclipsa, partant le plus loin possible.

Quelque chose avait changé. il était visible. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?

Ce n'était qu'en présence de Sam qu'il pouvait agir autour de lui. D'ailleurs, seul lui semblait le voir. Mais bon sang ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Tout en tournant en rond et en réflechissant, il pouvait sentir son sang bouillir sous sa peau et s'il avait eut encore sa Grâce, il aurait sûrement créé un tremblement de terre pour se délivrer de ses questions, ses doutes et ces drôles de sentiments qui le tiraillaient, oh oui il aurait laissé son pouvoir se manifester pour tout faire péter. Pendant cette demi-seconde où ils s'étaient fixés, il s'était senti vivant. Il avait existé. Mais peut-être que tout cela était faux. Qu'il n'était pas vraiment là... Que ce n'était qu'un leurre ! Il ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait été incapable d'agir sur son environnement. Des années qu'il était là sans être là. Et ce gamin était arrivé de nulle part. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre insecte pourtant. Alors comment _diable_ était-ce possible ?

Lucifer s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue alors que l'orage grondait au-dessus de sa tête, de grosses gouttes tombant avec force et violence sur lui. Un véritable cataclysme, similaire à celui qui se déroulait en ce moment même dans son esprit. Et dans ce chaos de pensées entremêlées parfois sans sens, une seule et unique question résonnait maintenant en lui...

 _Qui était-il ?_

 _Qui était cet humain ?_

 _*o*o*o*_

-C'est bon t'as fini de te marrer ? Demanda Dean encore un peu bougon mais la colère passée.

-Oui. Répondit Sam avec un petit sourire en coin.

Après une minute de silence, le plus jeune relança la conversation.

-... Merci Dean. Lança-t-il avant de s'attaquer à sa glace, la seule survivante d'ailleurs.

Car après l'incident, Dean avait jeté ce qui restait de la glace -la moitié lui ayant atteri sur le visage et l'autre moitié par terre- étant devenue inmangeable et avait offert l'autre, intacte, à son cadet.

-Par contre tu me dois une lessive. Lança le blond, les mains dans les poches et regardant devant lui.

-C'est pas ma faute s'il t'a fait un croche-patte.

-Ouai, bah tu diras à ton copain imaginaire qu'il arrête ses conneries hein !

-Il n'est pas imaginaire ! Répliqua Sam piqué au vif.

-T'es le seul à le voir. Donc si, il est imaginaire. J'ai trébuché, c'est tout.

Son frère et leur père s'étaient d'abord inquiété de voir Sammy leur parler souvent d'un homme qui l'observait de loin. John avait vérifié mais personne ne les suivait et Dean avait cherché longtemps dans les bouquin sans rien trouver. Et ils s'étaient rendu tout deux à l'évidence, Sam s'était inventé un ami imaginaire. Finalement, ça n'étonnaient pas John et Dean plus que cela, c'était fréquent chez les enfants à cet âge. Ils avaient besoin d'une présence, quelqu'un avec qui parler et avec qui discuter librement.

-Même pas vrai ! Il t'a fait tombé car tu n'as pas été gentil avec moi.

-Mais bien sûr Sammy. C'est qui ton copain, un flic ?

-Non. C'est un ange gardien. Il veille sur moi.

Dean roula des yeux.

-Les anges n'existent pas Sammy... Bon allez, mange ta glace avant qu'elle ne fonde. Ou avant que ce ne soit moi qui la mange. Il lança un regard à son cadet qui le lui rendit.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et se sourirent en marchant côte à côte dans le parc, alors que le soleil déclinait lentement à l'Ouest.

* * *

Il l'avait rencontré par hasard. Il était insignifiant et, comme tous les autres, L'étoile du matin n'en avait cure. Et pourtant... il était là, à nouveau, à quelques mètres de lui.

-Sammy viens !

Lucifer avait relevé là tête. Il n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru. Et puis il l'avait vu. Il l'avait reconnu. Le tout petit gosse d'à peine deux ans de cette nuit là... Combien y avait-il de chance, sur un million pour qu'il retombe à nouveau sur lui ? Il devait être maudit. Comme si on voulait lui mettre sous le nez la preuve pour qu'il se rendre à l'évidence qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et que même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, lui qui exécrait tant les humains et faisait tout pour pouvoir les détruire venait d'en sauver un. Pas dix, pas mille, juste un. un enfant, un tout petit être sans défense. L'innocence incarnée. Il grimaça, suivant des yeux le petit Sam rejoindre son frère avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. La curiosité le poussa toutefois à tourner à nouveau la tête vers cet humain qui était brusquement apparu dans sa vie. Une seule question s'imposait à son esprit : Pourquoi ?

Ce ne fut pas la derniere fois que Lucifer croisa la route de Sam et sa famille. C'était étrange et il commençait à croire que le retrouver sur son chemin n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence. Soit le hasard se foutait de sa gueule, soit Dieu était dans le coup. Aussi décida-t-il de jeter un coup d'oeil de plus près, mais pas trop quand même. Non pas parce qu'il était intéressé -pas le moins du monde !- mais parce qu'il s'ennuyait et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il remarqua que leur vie n'était pas habituelle dans le sens où elle différait des autres humains. D'ordinaire les Hommes évitaient de jouer avec la mort, alors qu'eux, ces _Winchester_ , se trouvaient très doués pour la défier, frôlant souvent la catastrophe en chassant des démons et autres créatures surnaturelles. Lucifer roulait des yeux à chaque fois que John venait s'écraser contre un meuble. Il n'était pas resté bien longtemps auprès du père, sa chasse aux vampires ne le divertissant guère. Il se fichait royalement de l'issue de ce combat. Comme s'il allait refaire l'erreur de sauver un autre être humain.

Il avait d'ailleurs essayé d'intervenir, comme il l'avait fait la nuit de "l'incident". Mais rien ne se passait, même en présence des démons. Personne ne le voyait ni ne l'entendait et ça en devenait lassant à la fin. Il se demandait même s'il ne commençait pas à devenir fou et à avoir des hallucinations. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu empoigner le démon par le cou cette nuit là ? Sa tête allait imploser s'il ne trouvait pas des réponses rapidement.

Ce jour là, il faisait beau. Il faisait même trop chaud. Le soleil tapait fort et l'archange déchu ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Non, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était le petit homme qui était assis sur un banc en face de lui. Il attendait en balançant ses pieds d'avant en arrière son frère ainé qui était parti chercher des glaces de l'autre côté de la route . Il était tellement petit, qu'il ne touchait même pas le sol. Une image se dessina dans son esprit, d'un petit blond aux yeux malicieux et au sourire d'un charme ravageur, mais elle s'effaça brusquement lorsque Dean arriva avec deux cornets dans les mains.

-Hey Sammy ! Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi !

Le plus jeune releva la tête et un sourire agréablement surpris éclaira son visage. Cette chaleur était accablante et le cadeau que lui faisait son ainé semblait lui faire plaisir. Il leva la main pour saisir la glace que lui tendait Dean mais celui-ci recula sa main au dernier moment.

-Eheh ! Et non je plaisantais, c'est pour moi, petite tête !

Le sourire du cadet s'effaça lentement et son coeur se serra. Un sourire narquois et fier de sa blague apparut sur le visage du blond tandis que son cadet affichait un regard triste et... terriblement vexé. Lucifer haussa un sourcil en observant l'ainé se moquer ouvertement de son cadet. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'avancer un pied lorsque Dean se pavana à côté de lui et...

 _...Zouip._

Le blond trébucha à sa grande surprise et le cornet lui arriva... dans le nez ! De la glace vanille et chocolat plein le visage. Sammy écarquilla les yeux et bouche bée, regarda son grand frère se rattraper pour ne pas tomber la tête la première. Mais le mal était déjà fait et quand Dean se retourna vers lui grimaçant, il ne put empêcher un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de finalement éclater de rire.

- _Son of a..._ Merde, c'est pas drôle Sammy ! Grogna le blond en regardant l'état dans lequel il était. Même son tee-shirt n'avait pas été épargné. Il allait être de corvé de linge, tient !

Lucifer lui-même s'esclaffa dans son coin. La tête quoi ! Oubliant une seconde sa situation, il se mit à rire. Oui, _il riait_. Des siècles sans un sourire, sans le moindre petit rire heureux, sans le moindre relâchement dans ses muscles tendus et crispés et il riait vraiment aujourd'hui. Il leva les yeux pour croiser les émeraudes du petit humain et il se figea, son rire s'arrêtant aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. _Il_ le voyait. _Il_ lui souriait. Il n'y avait personne d'autre derrière lui, il en était sûr, alors à moins que le gamin souriait comme un débile au mur, c'était à lui que s'adressait ce large sourire. Et cela le laissa sans voix. Troublé comme jamais, il s'éclipsa, partant le plus loin possible.

Quelque chose avait changé. il était visible. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?

Ce n'était qu'en présence de Sam qu'il pouvait agir autour de lui. D'ailleurs, seul lui semblait le voir. Mais bon sang ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Tout en tournant en rond et en réflechissant, il pouvait sentir son sang bouillir sous sa peau et s'il avait eut encore sa Grâce, il aurait sûrement créé un tremblement de terre pour se délivrer de ses questions, ses doutes et ces drôles de sentiments qui le tiraillaient, oh oui il aurait laissé son pouvoir se manifester pour tout faire péter. Pendant cette demi-seconde où ils s'étaient fixés, il s'était senti vivant. Il avait existé. Mais peut-être que tout cela était faux. Qu'il n'était pas vraiment là... Que ce n'était qu'un leurre ! Il ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait été incapable d'agir sur son environnement. Des années qu'il était là sans être là. Et ce gamin était arrivé de nulle part. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre insecte pourtant. Alors comment _diable_ était-ce possible ?

Lucifer s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue alors que l'orage grondait au-dessus de sa tête, de grosses gouttes tombant avec force et violence sur lui. Un véritable cataclysme, similaire à celui qui se déroulait en ce moment même dans son esprit. Et dans ce chaos de pensées entremêlées parfois sans sens, une seule et unique question résonnait maintenant en lui...

 _Qui était-il ?_

 _Qui était cet humain ?_

 _*o*o*o*_

-C'est bon t'as fini de te marrer ? Demanda Dean encore un peu bougon mais la colère passée.

-Oui. Répondit Sam avec un petit sourire en coin.

Après une minute de silence, le plus jeune relança la conversation.

-... Merci Dean. Lança-t-il avant de s'attaquer à sa glace, la seule survivante d'ailleurs.

Car après l'incident, Dean avait jeté ce qui restait de la glace -la moitié lui ayant atteri sur le visage et l'autre moitié par terre- étant devenue inmangeable et avait offert l'autre, intacte, à son cadet.

-Par contre tu me dois une lessive. Lança le blond, les mains dans les poches et regardant devant lui.

-C'est pas ma faute s'il t'a fait un croche-patte.

-Ouai, bah tu diras à ton copain imaginaire qu'il arrête ses conneries hein !

-Il n'est pas imaginaire ! Répliqua Sam piqué au vif.

-T'es le seul à le voir. Donc si, il est imaginaire. J'ai trébuché, c'est tout.

Son frère et leur père s'étaient d'abord inquiété de voir Sammy leur parler souvent d'un homme qui l'observait de loin. John avait vérifié mais personne ne les suivait et Dean avait cherché longtemps dans les bouquin sans rien trouver. Et ils s'étaient rendu tout deux à l'évidence, Sam s'était inventé un ami imaginaire. Finalement, ça n'étonnaient pas John et Dean plus que cela, c'était fréquent chez les enfants à cet âge. Ils avaient besoin d'une présence, quelqu'un avec qui parler et avec qui discuter librement.

-Même pas vrai ! Il t'a fait tombé car tu n'as pas été gentil avec moi.

-Mais bien sûr Sammy. C'est qui ton copain, un flic ?

-Non. C'est un ange gardien. Il veille sur moi.

Dean roula des yeux.

-Les anges n'existent pas Sammy... Bon allez, mange ta glace avant qu'elle ne fonde. Ou avant que ce ne soit moi qui la mange. Il lança un regard à son cadet qui le lui rendit.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et se sourirent en marchant côte à côte dans le parc, alors que le soleil déclinait lentement à l'Ouest.

 _Lucifer se pose beaucoup de questions. Les choses changent. Mais lui, va-t-il changer ?  
_

 _Merci d'avoir lu. En espérant vous retrouver très vite pour le prochain chapitre._


	3. Frozen Heart

_Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous._

 _Navrée de vous avoir abandonné pendant tout ce temps. Je n'arrivais plus à écrire. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'inspiration que me manquait... Me voici donc avec un nouveau chapitre tout neuf, que je viens tout juste de terminer, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. J'espère vraiment parvenir à écrire la suite, de même pour mes autres fanfictions (Wifi Cage, et Wingschester Legacies, que je devrais pouvoir publier prochainement) ! Qui sait, peut-être que la saison 11 de Supernatural va me motiver ?_

 _Je tenais à vous remercier de vos reviews, follow et favorite._  
 _Un grand merci à_ Zangetsugaara, Claimi _et tous les autres qui m'ont encouragé à continuer (et voilà, comme promis, le chapitre 3 avant la fin de l'année !)_

 _Au passage, j'ai changé le nom des chapitres._

 _Joyeuses Fêtes !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Frozen Heart**

 _Pour haïr autant, il faut d'abord avoir connu l'amour, n'est-ce pas... ? Il y a, aujourd'hui, quelque chose de tragique dans son regard. Si on avait pu le voir, ce visage figé et mélancolique, nous aurions peut-être compris... Nous aurions peut-être une toute autre perception du Diable..._

Un ange gardien _LUI_?! AH ! C'était la meilleure des meilleures ! Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise avec ces êtres primitifs. Ils croyaient vraiment n'importe quoi... Et ça l'offusquait un peu plus chaque jour que son père faisait... Oui ça le dépassait complétement. Mais pourquoi Lucifer était-il aussi décontenancé aujourd'hui ?

Revenons un peu un arrière pour comprendre ce qui le perturbait au point d'avoir envie de fracasser quelque chose et brutaliser les murs à coup de poing. Il avait horreur de ne pas comprendre ces étranges sentiments qui l'assaillaient... Serait-ce de la compassion ? Rien que d'y songer, ça le rendait fou, du moins si le Diable pouvait l'être plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, dans la journée..._

Luc avait plissé les yeux en regardant le timide soleil apparaitre derrière les nuages. Il avait trouvé cela presque beau. Mais beau ne faisant pas parti de son vocabulaire, en particulier dans ce bas-monde où toute chose était hideuse, il se disait plutôt que c'était juste trop lumineux pour être vu de face. Mais au moins, il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir et la température avait légérement augmenté. C'était étrange... Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu cet astre ? Il en avait oublié la sensation qu'il prodigeait; ce petit picotement sur ses bras, son visage, sa nuque, lorsque les rayons du soleil venaient réchauffer la peau. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. La pluie, le froid glacial et les nuages gris le suivaient comme son ombre depuis sa chute. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Etait-ce un signe ?

Le signe en effet le voici à Âme city, dans l'Iowa.

Alors qu'il vagabondait dehors, en cette fin d'après-midi avec le soleil qui, au fur et à mesure qu'il avancait pointait le bout de son nez, c'est là qu'il l'aperçu.

Lui, le petit bout d'homme, encore vivant d'ailleurs. De l'autre côté de la rue, derrière le grillage, au fond de la cour de récréation, assis sur un banc juste à côté de la porte d'entrée d'une classe de primaire.

Lucifer se figea en plein milieu de la rue, incapable de détourner son regard du petit Sam Winchester.

Ce n'est pas le fait de le voir une nouvelle fois qui le marqua le plus aujourd'hui mais le fait qu'il se tenait là, seul, assis dehors dans le froid hivernal, ses pieds se balancant dans le vide, tête basse, regard lointain et son sac de cours à ses pieds.

Lucifer ne comprenait pas. Le petit homme ne disait rien, ne se plaignait même pas, mais même de là où il se trouvait il pouvait clairement voir le mal qui se cachait derrière ses grands yeux verts.

Il pouvait ressentir les sentiments du garçon. Tristesse, abandon... espoir ? Non, déception. Il ne pouvait se tromper, c'est un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien...

L'enfant semblait si _triste_. Bon sang.

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Que faisait-il là ? Qu'attendait-il comme ca dans le froid ?_

Tout cela était illogique. Les êtres humains étaient des êtres sociaux par nature et détestaient l'isolement c'est pourquoi ils cherchaient à vivre en communauté. Voir le mioche dans cette situation le faisait penser par comparaison à un petit louveteau rejeté par la meute. Il serra les poings. Un sentiment nouveau mais pas si inédit naquit en lui, le changeant. Oui, une transformation s'opérait bel et bien en lui, bien qu'il n'en ait pas encore tout à fait conscience.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit la porte de classe s'ouvrir que lorsqu'une silhouette apparut. Le Diable revint à la réalité et observa une jeune femme sortir du bâtiment en resserant son châle autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid. Elle devait être l'institutrice de Sam. Elle s'approcha d'ailleurs de ce dernier pour lui parler. Lucifer tendit l'oreille.

-Sam, ton père n'est toujours pas là ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentillement.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête en tâchant de masquer ses sentiments avec un joli sourire plaqué au visage.

-Il va bientôt venir madame, c'est juste qu'il a beaucoup de travail et parfois, il rentre tard. Mais il va venir. Ou bien il contactera mon frère pour venir me chercher s'il ne peut pas le faire lui-même.

 _Ces mots sonnaient faux dans sa bouche_ , constata le Diable.

Mais la jeune femme ne s'en est pas aperçue, à la place, elle avait l'air un peu embêtée. Elle avait sûrement d'autres plans que d'attendre ici qu'un parent finisse par se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié son enfant et qu'il vienne le récupérer longtemps après la fermeture de l'école. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et Lucifer ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle se les gelait dehors en robe ou bien parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, bien qu'elle pensait très fort à faire des remontrances à ce monsieur s'il daignait se montrer. Quel toupet ! Faire poireauter les gens et oublier son propre fils ! Le petit ne méritait pas ça.

-Vous n'avez pas à attendre ici, vous savez. Ajouta Sam d'une petite voix.

L'archange déchu fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Ce gamin l'intriguait vraiment...

Il y avait quelque chose de... _différent_ chez cet humain. Mais quoi...? Il cherchait.

L'institutrice regarda le garçon dans les yeux et lui sourit doucement. Son coeur se serra. Ah, elle avait pitié de lui... Oui elle semblait compatir à son sentiment d'abandon et son instinct maternel reprenait clairement le dessus.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici tout seul.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne vont pas tarder. Assura Sam.

 _Il ment. Il fait semblant d'y croire._ Mais tout au fond de lui il sait que son père était sûrement encore un train de chasser loin d'ici et Dean, Dean son grand-frère l'avait très probablement oublié, parce qu'il était occupé avec une fille. Il ne montra toutefois pas à la jeune femme ce qu'il ressentait, ne voulant pas qu'elle se mêle de ses histoires de familles. Ca ne ferait que compliquer les choses... Il garda donc tout pour lui. Mais Lucifer, lui, voyait tout. Il arrivait à voir son mal-être et ce qu'il voyait de peint sur son visage d'enfant, c'était bel et bien de la résignation mélangée à de la déception.

Sam laissait chaque fois à son père une chance, après tout, il aimait John, il voulait vraiment entretenir une complicité père-fils avec lui. Pourtant, il savait qu'il allait être déçu. Il se faisait du mal pour rien. Il espérait pour au final se retrouver encore plus blessé qu'avant. Et son coeur lui faisait mal...

Pourquoi Lucifer avait autant mal au coeur en regardant cet humain ? Il n'avait pourtant rien en commun avec-...

Son coeur fit un bond quand il réalisa brusquement pourquoi il était autant affecté la vue de cette scène avec le gosse. Il fut comme frappé par la foudre face à cette révélation.

Il se voyait en lui.  
Il voyait en lui son petit frère... Gabriel...

Oh son petit Gabriel... _Gaby_. _Ne pleure pas bébé, je t'aimerai toujours._

 _Père, père, mais que m'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Ne t'ai-je pas montré à quel point je t'aimais ?_

 _Si, mais toi, tu ne m'as pas compris, tu m'as rejeté et abandonné sur cette terre qui n'est pas la mienne._

Il se voyait en Sam et Michel en Dean. Il se rappelait ces jours heureux passés au Paradis. Avant que tout ne fut réduit à néant. Dieu est bon disaient les humains. S'ils savaient comment il avait brisé sa famille et détruit leur bonheur...

Ce fut le déclic. Le Diable en oublia tout de sa rancoeur ou presque, celle-ci remplacée par une colère sourde montant en lui comme un raz-de-marée et il se dirigea droit vers l'école à grands pas, le regard fixe droit devant, déterminé. Il arriva à la hauteur de Sam avant que l'institutrice n'ai pu regagner la porte de la classe. Celle-ci pivota sur ses talons tandis que Sam relevait de grands yeux verts surpris vers Lucifer qui le souleva aussitôt et avec fermeté le pris dans ses bras. Sam en resta muet de stupeur et la jeune femme, cinq mètres plus loin se figea tout aussi surprise de voir l'individu arriver si brusquement.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Son _père._ Lâcha sèchement Lucifer en colère qui lui lança un regard des plus noirs avant de pivoter et de s'en aller avec Sam dans ses bras.

L'institutrice, estomaquée, ne parvint pas à décrocher un mot, regardant le duo s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu à l'angle de la rue.

Lucifer ne décolérait pas. Que les foudres s'abattent sur John Winchester et Dieu-tout-puissant, pères indignes. Sam ne disait rien mais le fixait avec intensité comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cependant, Luc ne le regardait pas, il avançait vivement dans la ville, sans lâcher un seul mot, un objectif précis en tête.

Comme si ça ne pouvait être pire, il se mis à pleuvoir. Des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur eux, en réponse à la violence de sa colère. Alors depuis le début, c'est son humeur qui causait ce mauvais temps ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Lucifer ne ralentit pas l'allure, bien au contraire, il ne sentait pas le besoin de s'abriter, il s'en fichait, il avait l'habitude. Par contre, Sam allait être trempé. Lucifer croisa enfin son regard. Avait-il déjà laissé sous-entendre que le petit ressemblait à Gab quand il faisait ses yeux de chiot ? Le déchu soupira silencieusement et rabattit machinalement la capuche du brun sur sa tête pour le protéger de la pluie.

Puis il continua d'avancer jusqu'à arriver à un motel. Il s'arrêta juste devant une des portes des chambres et reposa Sam à terre, sans délicatesse mais sans brutalité non plus. Puis il restèrent longuement face à face à se fixer, tandis que la tempête continuait à battre son plein au-dessus de leur tête. Finalement, Lucifer brisa le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lança-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

Sam sursauta à moitié, comme revenant à la réalité et se mis à fouiller activement ses poches pour en sortir les clés. Il ouvrit enfin la porte et se retourna pour voir que son "ange gardien" qui l'avait raccompagné s'en allait déjà. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et, serrant la poignée de porte entre ses doigt, il s'écria de sa toute petite voix timide à son attention :

-Merci !

Lucifer se figea. On venait... de le _remercier_?  
C'était comme si on lui donnait mille coup de couteau au niveau du coeur, il crut même entendre le muscle gelé se fissurer... Etait-ce au moins possible ? Très vite, il perdit le contrôle de ses émotions, ses yeux cherchaient un point fixe sur lequel se raccrocher, ses mains ne savaient plus ce qu'elles devaient faire. Il ne savait tout bonnement plus comment réagir. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait été confronté à ça. Une bouffée de fureur l'envahit à nouveau comme il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et il se mis à courir sous la pluie cinglante, voulant se trouver loin, très loin du Winchester.

 _Bon sang, mais bon sang !_ S'écria mentalement le Diable abattant son poing sur le mur d'une bâtisse.

Ce satané gamin humain le rendait fou ! Il n'était plus lui-même quand il s'approchait trop de lui ! A chaque fois, il se laissait aller à l'observer et en oubliait même sa rancoeur envers ces pathétiques humains pendant un temps ! Son corps... avait agit tout seul en le voyant sur le banc de l'école tout à l'heure. Il ne s'était pas contrôlé et voilà ce qui en avait découlé !

 _De la compassion._ Voilà ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Il respira frénétiquement, immobile dans cette rue glauque, sous la pluie, essayant d'expliquer l'inexplicable.  
Il était indéniablement, irrémédiablement et inéluctablement attiré par lui...

... _que lui avait-il fait ?_

Il poussa un cri bestial et rageur jusque là retenu en direction du ciel.

Est-ce que Dieu lui avait assigné cette mission ? prendre soin de cet insecte ?  
Il n'était pas un fichu ange gardien, bon sang !

Il refusait catégoriquement de devenir un larbin !

 _Et pourtant...Et pourtant._

Non, ça ne pouvait être Père... Cet humain était différent, il le sentait... Il y avait quelque chose qui les unissait... Quelque chose qui d'ailleurs le rendait...étrangement moins froid.

L'archange était tiraillé par l'envie de savoir ce que c'était et l'envie de s'éloigner le plus possible du parasite.

Aurait-il peur ? Vous lui auriez posé la question qu'il vous aurait exterminé d'une pichenette.

Finalement, il prit la première option. Un sourire quasi-sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _Il était visible lorsqu'il s'est approché de lui. Elle l'avait vu. Sam l'avait vu. Il pouvait agir sur son entourage. Il y avait un moyen de changer tout ça..._

 _Il était temps de briser la glace._

* * *

 **A suivre.**

 _Encore un chapitre à voir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Lucifer. ça commence à être le bordel là-dedans. Merci Sam ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, c'est un réel plaisir de pouvoir partager ces écrits. C'est un dur labeur qui requiert pas mal de temps pris sur mon temps libre, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos opinions, vos idées, vos critiques. C'est vous qui faites vivre "l'écrivain fanficteur" qui est en moi._

 _A la prochaine !_


	4. Jack O'Lantern

**Vos prières ont été entendues !**

...Et sont exhaussées aujourd'hui. Voici, enfin, après une éternité -et j'en suis vraiment navrée- le chapitre 4.

Chapitre _**bonus**_ qui plus est, car il ne faisait pas du tout parti de mon plan. Un grand merci à **Skaelds** donc et bien joué, Halloween était un très bon argument pour une nouvelle publication et je m'en suis bien inspiré.

Je vous remercie de votre patience et fidélité, ainsi que de vos encouragements pour que je continue ! Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que vous accrocherez autant à cette histoire !

Je ne savais plus depuis quelques temps quel tournant allait prendre cette histoire, quoi inventer. Mais maintenant, même si pas mal de scénarios peuvent être imaginés (comme j'écris Human Too Human au fil de l'eau), je sais à peu près vers où doivent se diriger nos chers petits protagonistes. (je reste toutefois ouverte à toute idée que vous pourrez proposer pour créer de nouveaux chapitres)

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, où on peut avoir un peu plus le point de vue de Sam.

 **Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Jack O'Lantern**

 _Norton, dans le Vermont._

Le petit Homme n'avait pas plus de dix ans d'existence mais il grandissait vite. Ses cheveux avaient poussé eux aussi et il refusait obstinément de les couper, au grand désespoir de son père. Cela faisait sourire Lucifer. Sam tenait tête à John Winchester. Il commençait à se rebeller.

-Sam ! Cria le père des deux garçons.

Le petit aux yeux émeraude aurait eut peur et aurait rentré la tête dans les épaules quelques années auparavant. Mais ce temps était révolu. Désormais il se contentait de lever les yeux vers John et lui lançait un regard noir, plein de ressentiment. Sam en voulait à son père. Il n'avait jamais un instant de tendresse envers lui et était toujours à lui crier dessus. C'était Dean qui s'occupait de lui. Comme si John le prenait pour la mouton noir de la famille. Alors, au lieu de s'en attrister, il le détestait, le boudait même, le plus souvent. ça énervait John et même Dean, car ils disaient que c'était trop enfantin, qu'il avait passé l'âge de faire le bébé. Mais il _était_ un enfant, qu'on ne lui dise pas le contraire ! Mais il savait aussi, qu'à cet âge là, il devait obéir à son Père. Il n'avait pas le choix.

-Va te coucher. Ordonna John.

Sammy soupira et délaissa ses dessins pour rejoindre la chambre. Dean, assit sur le canapé, le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la pièce à côté. Puis son regard se reporta sur les dessins de son petit frère, des citrouilles -ou plutôt des monstres citrouilles, avant que son père ne se racle la gorge.

-Oui, papa ? Demanda docilement Dean.

-Je veux que tu surveilles ton frère. Vous resterez à l'hôtel.

-Tu pars chasser ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner l'adolescent. Je pourrais venir avec toi, je serai utile !

Sam, qui était resté près de la porte, écoutait attentivement l'échange, le coeur serré.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux. Répliqua John à voix basse.

-C'est encore cette histoire de fantôme ? Devina le premier fils.

-Probablement et il est dans les environs. C'est pour ça que je veux que vous restiez à l'intérieur.

Dean et John continuèrent à discuter à voix basse et Sam dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. C'est le coeur lourd qu'il se coucha cette nuit là, car lui n'avait jamais le droit de rester et participer à cette discussion sur la chasse.

*o*o*

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais exactement ? Lança Lucifer en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule du petit homme.

-Chut, je me concentre. Répondit l'humain sans détourner les yeux du bouquin dans lequel il était plongé.

Lucifer haussa hautement les sourcils. C'est qu'il lui répondait maintenant ! C'était la meilleure ! Eh bien eh bien il ne se laissait plus faire le petit singe... Il prenait de l'assurance et même de la gueule ! L'étoile du matin aimait ça. Un esprit libre et rebelle.

Le Diable hocha la tête.

-Bon très bien...

Puisque Sam ne daignait lui parler, il allait roder. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Ici, le silence régnait en maître. Si des humains faisaient trop de bruit, ils étaient rappelés à l'ordre par une vieille dame qui leur lançait des regards noirs par-dessus ses lunettes rondes, voire les jetaient dehors sans concession. C'est ce que les humains appelaient une bibliothèque. Ici s'empilaient des centaines et des centaines de livres, de mots couchés sur le papier, sur des sujets les plus divers et palpitants; palpitants dans le sens Lucifer s'en foutait. Royalement. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Sam était obsédé par de la paperasse. ça lui faisait penser à Metatron et il grimaçait rien que de se rappeler l'existence de cet être abject. Plus proche de son Père que lui-même. Saleté de scribe.

Contournant la table où s'était installé Sam, Lucifer fureta à travers les rayons, promenant ses doigts sur les étagères poussièreuses des lieux. Il jeta plusieurs coups d'oeil à la petite tête brune, ne voulant pas le perdre de vue, mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un poil. L'Etoile du Matin soupira, commençant fort à s'ennuyer. Lui vint alors une idée maligne, un sourire en coin se dessinant lentement sur son visage divinement diabolique. Innocemment, il posa un doigt sur la reliure d'un livre au hasard et tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que le bouquin tombe par terre. Puis, tout aussi innocemment, fit de même avec un second, un troisième et un quatrième. Un par un. Ahhh, quel bonheur de pouvoir manipuler quelque chose. Et emmerder le monde, soit dit en passant. Ce petit test était concluant, dès qu'il était proche du mioche, il pouvait agir sur le monde physique. Lucifer jubilait. Toute l'étagère y passa, soit une dizaine de livres, qui s'écrasèrent par terre dans un joyeux et bruyant bordel ! C'est la vieille terrée derrière son ordinateur qui allait être contente ! Une femme, au bout du rayon tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda faire. Lucifer lui jeta un coup d'oeil et, s'aperçevant que l'humaine lui souriait d'une façon suggestive et laissait tomber exprès le livre qu'elle tenait par terre, écarquilla les yeux de surprise et grimaça. Pourquoi cette sorcière la regardait de cette façon ? Il était son genre ?! LUI ?! Un frisson de dégout lui traversa l'échine et il changea immédiatement de rayon pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cette fille.

 _D'accord, test plus que concluant._ Précisa-t-il pour lui-même. Il pouvait agir, mais aussi _être vu_!

Il en oublia les livres à ses pieds et trébucha dessus, se rattrapant de justesse à l'étagère qui déversa ses livres au sol avec bruit.

-Bon sang de bois, grommela Lucifer en se dépêchant de rejoindre Sam avant que la bibliothécaire ne se ramène et constate les dégâts.

-Il faut qu'on parte. Grogna le Diable, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus au milieu de ces immondes créatures aux pensées tordues.

-fuu, c'est plus fort que toi, tu veux vraiment qu'on nous mette à la porte ? Lui lança le petit Winchester ayant entendu le boucan, comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs.

Lucifer, n'ayant pas saisit le sens de cette phrase typiquement humaine, s'offusca.

-Il n'y a pas plus fort que moi ici-bas, gamin. Quand à la porte, j'y suis déjà... Marmonna-t-il en faisant référence aux portes du Paradis.

-Bon... De toute façon je dois rentrer. Fit le petit en haussant les épaules. Avant que Dean ou papa ne se rendent compte de mon absence.

Sam attrapa son sac à dos et alla reposer le livre qu'il lisait avant de se diriger vers la sortie. L'ange déchu enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et le regarda s'éloigner avec un air pensif. _Que pourrait-il bien tenter de faire la prochaine fois ?_ Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin, il redevint invisible aux yeux de tous et aussi inofensif qu'un fantôme sans pouvoir.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de rester visible. Il fallait qu'il comprenne en quoi Sam le rendait visible.

Et il trouverait...

...

 _Trois jours plus tard..._

Ce soir était le grand soir ! Un sourire enfantin aux lèvres et le visage pétillant, Sam sortit de sa chambre et sautilla vers son frère.

-Dean ! C'est l'heure, il fait bientôt nuit ! On va chercher des bonbons ?!

Son grand frère, bien confortablement installé dans le canapé, une bière à la main -chut, son père ne saurait rien- et les pieds sur la table basse, était plongé dans une de ces émissions débiles, un film d'horreur ringard sans doute, qui passait à la télévision en ce début de soirée. L'ainé ne se tourna même pas vers son cadet, continuant à rigoler bêtement devant son film.

-Non, papa nous a dit de ne pas sortir.

-Mais c'est Halloween ! S'insurgea Sammy.

-Et alors ? C'est une fête minable de toute façon. Retorqua Dean, nullement intéressé.

 _Tu ne disais pas ça les années précédentes..._ Songea tristement le petit.

-T'as qu'à aller jouer avec ton ami imaginaire. Soupira Dean en faisant un geste de la main, jolie façon de l'envoyer balader parce qu'il l'ennuyait.

Sam sentit son coeur se serrer, la tristesse et la nostalgie le gagnant rapidement. Il ne voulait pas aller chercher des bonbons pour aller chercher des bonbons. Non, lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer une soirée avec son grand frère. Se déguiser, s'amuser de ses pitreries, faire la course jusqu'à la prochaine maison et s'insurger quand Dean lui piquerait une partie de son butin. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient chaque année. Ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour fêter Halloween. Apparemment, cette année allait échapper à la règle...

Et il savait pourquoi. Ce qui l'attristait encore plus.

Dean lui en voulait. Depuis un moment déjà il voulait aller chasser avec son père. Mais John refusait toujours, car il devait s'occuper de Sam. Et Dean se retrouvait à faire la nounou. Sam se sentait de trop. Il avait l'impression qu'on le punissait...

 _Sa faute. C'était sa faute..._

-Tu mens... Siffla Sam en serrant les poings et en retenant ses larmes. C'est à cause de papa tout ça !

-ça n'a rien à voir ! Répliqua Dean, piqué au vif. Ne reporte pas la faute sur lui, si tu lui obéissais et que tu lui parlerais mieux, on aurait plus de libertés !

-Il ne pense même pas à nous ! Il préfère chasser ! S'écria Sam.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, il est sur une affaire importante !

-Ah oui, parce que toi, tu sais bien, il te raconte tout ! Et tu veux même le suivre !

-Sam, tu es-

 _inutile ? Un poids ? Allons, pourquoi tu ne finis pas ta phrase, Dean ?_

Sam savait ce qu'il était. Un frein. Dean n'osait pas le dire tout haut, c'est tout, ne voulant pas le vexer.

S'en était trop pour Sam qui lui cria qu'il allait ce coucher avant de tourner les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre, claquant violemment la porte.

 _Inutile. Un poids._ Il allait leur montrer combien il leur était utile ! Avec rage, Sam attrapa son sac et y fourra quelques affaires, un couteau ainsi que le journal de John qu'il avait laissé trainer dans sa valise. Une fois cela fait, il s'éclipsa par la fenêtre, savant pertinemment que son frère resterait toute la soirée devant la télévision sans se soucier de lui.

...

Lorsqu'un objet identifié comme un sac à dos vola par la fenêtre du motel, Lucifer dut baisser la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair pour l'éviter. Lorsqu'il la releva, c'est Sam qu'il vit sauter à terre. Le mioche était drôlement porté sur les accrobaties dangereuses.

Quelle idée saugrenue avait-il encore eut, pour sortir par-là plutôt que par, comme les humains l'utilisaient généralement, la _porte_?

Des yeux émeraude rencontrèrent leurs homologues céruléen.

C'est alors que l'ange déchu distingua des traces sur les joues du jeune. Il plissa les yeux, comme pour mieux observer. _Aurait-il pleuré ?_

 _Il souhaitait en savoir la raison !_

 _Quelle était la cause de ses larmes ?!_

 _Qui devait-il punir ?_

Il sentait la colère et l'indignation monter en lui. Grondant sourdement. Il leva la main et effleura sa joue de ses doigts. Sam sembla sortir de sa torpeur car il repoussa la main de son ami soit disant imaginaire et se dépêcha de se frotter les joues pour essuyer ses larmes de colère.

Le contact ne dura qu'un instant mais Lucifer put sentir la chaleur. Une sensation de brûlure se propagea en lui et il fit un pas en arrière n'étant pas sûr de ce comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

-Je ne suis pas inutile. Et je vais le leur prouver. Déclara Sam telle une tempête, comme s'il avait besoin de se justifier.

 _Voilà autre chose..._

Il dépassa Lucifer avec un regard dur et déterminé, si bien que celui-ci resta quelques secondes interdit avant de se retourner pour voir le petit insecte s'emparer de son sac et continuer son chemin. Intrigué par ce comportement inhabituel, le Diable fut sur ses talons.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Le jour décline, ce n'est pas vraiment une heure pour toi.

-Chasser. Je vais montrer à mon père et à Dean que j'en suis capable ! Répondit le Winchester.

Luc cligna des yeux. Il pensait pourtant que Sam voulait s'éloigner de tout ça. Qu'il détestait cette vie d'exil ainsi que son père et qu'il aimerait vivre normalement, comme n'importe lequel de ces humains dégoulinants de bonheur. Ces terrestres étaient vraiment des girouettes ! ça le foutait en rogne.

-Bon... Il faudrait surtout pas que mon père me voit s'il est dans le coin. Fit Sam en pleine réflexion.

Le blond resta silencieux, de plus en plus curieux par les agissements du petit singe. Il fut un peu bousculé lorsque deux mômes à peu près du même âge que Sam passèrent à côtés d'eux. Ils couraient en direction d'une maison en riant, du maquillage peint sur leur visage. Et Lucifer se rappela alors. C'était le soir d'Halloween. La veille des morts. Il leva les yeux au ciel qui s'obscurcissait. Ah père, qu'il n'aimait pas non plus cette fête idiote. Vous me direz, il n'aime rien, mais ce qui le répugnait le plus c'était bien les traditions humaines. Déformations des origines pour la plupart ! Dénaturés ! Stylisés ! Magnifiés ! A une époque encore, il ne disait pas, c'était marrant, ils brûlaient les sorcières. Mais là ? Des gamins braillard qui venaient quémander des bonbons en se déguisant en monstres pour faire peur ? N'importe quoi. Il n'y avait rien d'effrayant. C'était juste dégoulinant de niaiseries.

-Je sais ! S'écria le plus jeune, coupant court à ses idées noires, le regard soudainement illuminé.

Il se tourna vers le blond.

-Il nous faut des déguisements.

 _Non. Oh non..._

Il secoua la tête.

 _Hors de question. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre non plus !_

-Aller ! Insista le petit comme son ami ne voulait pas le suivre dans sa combine.

Sammy soupira, déçu.

-C'est pas grave. Je vais aller me chercher un déguisement. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre là. J'en ai pour une dizaine de minutes.

Il s'éloigna en tournant le dos à l'ange déchu qui se frotta le visage avec sa main en grognant. Bon sang, ce môme allait le rendre complétement fou !

Quinze minutes plus tard, c'est avec étonnement que Sam retrouva son ami, finalement lui aussi déguisé ! Il l'examina, amusé.

-eh bien quoi ? Fit le Diable en fronçant les sourcils à cet examen tout en sourire.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment... un costume pour halloween... Lui fit gentiment constater le petit.

-C'est un costume non ?

-Oui... De père noël. Affirma Sam.

Lucifer jeta un oeil sur sa tenue rouge et sa fausse barbe blanche.

-... Eh bien, ça ne t'épate pas ?

-Non, je ne crois pas au père noël. Et ça ne fait pas peur du tout.

-Parce que tu es censé être effrayant peut-être ?

-Je suis en Diable. Donc, oui, ça représente assez bien le côté lugubre et terrifiant.

Lucifer le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il était déguisé en...Lui ? Il le détailla des pieds à la tête. Sam s'était peint le visage en rouge et portait des cornes ainsi qu'une ...Queue de diablotin de la même couleur.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ressemblant ! S'offusqua Lucifer, offensé. Et pour ta gouverne, c'est moi qui ai créé le Père Noël* !

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sûr ! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu chasses exactement ?

 _Qu'on en finisse vite avec ces conneries_. Pensa l'ancien archange.

Sam se reconcentra alors sur l'affaire. Il fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac afin de se saisir du journal de son Père. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta les dernières pages. Il retranscrivait toujours les enquêtes qu'il menait.

-Un monstre sémerait la terreur la nuit. Sûrement un fantôme.

On était la veille de la Toussaint, la fête des morts. Bien évidemment qu'il y avait des fantômes !

-Des enfants... on été retrouvés gélés d'effroi. Coaticook est hanté. Il reviendrait chaque année... Le fantôme.

Lucifer croisa les bras et ils se fixèrent un instant.

-Il faut le retrouver. Annonça Sam.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, pour appater un fantôme hm ? Demanda son ami. En lui donnant des bonbons ?

Sam était en intense réflexion.

-Il revient tous les ans... Au moment d'Halloween ?! Il va donc apparaitre cette nuit !

-Bravo. Et si tu rentrais avant de finir gelé à mort maintenant ? Suggéra l'ange déchu.

-On ne peut pas le laisser faire. Et s'il s'en prenait à d'autres enfants ?

 _Est-ce que ce gosse écoutait ce qu'on lui disait des fois ?_ Se lamenta Lucifer.

Le Winchester rangea le journal et ils commencèrent à marcher en ville en plein milieu de la nuit. Ils observèrent les enfants aller frapper aux portes des maisons, en criant "Trick or Treat".

-Ton père ne s'occupe-t-il pas de ça ? Demanda Lucifer au bout d'un moment.

Ils traversèrent les rues décorées avec des citrouilles et autres monstres de l'ombre et passèrent devant un bar ouvert. Le regard de Sam tomba sur un homme adossé au comptoir, alcool à la main. Un homme qui n'était autre que John Winchester. Sam soupira. Cela ne le déçevait même pas, il était juste... blasé.

-Voilà à quoi ressemble ses chasses... Allez viens, on s'en va...

Tête basse, il continua son chemin. Le duo erra jusqu'à un banc où Sam s'assit, las. Ils avaient fait le tour du petit village sans rien trouver. Il hésitait presque à rentrer. Cela ne rimait à rien. Peut-être que Dean avait raison ? Il n'était pas prêt pour ça...

*o*o*

Lucifer souleva Sam pour qu'il atteigne la fenêtre du motel qui était trop haute pour qu'il puisse s'y hisser tout seul. Il le regarda ensuite disparaitre dans la pénombre, navré de l'abandonner là.

Si seulement il pouvait donner une bonne leçon à ce John...

Sammy n'arrivait pas à dormir. Assit sur le lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce fantôme d'Halloween. Puis il se souvint soudain et plongea sous le lit tout aussi vite, se saisissant de son livre de contes. Il tourna les pages si frénétiquement qu'il faillit en arracher certaines. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et en relisant la page, un sourire fier et excité se dessina sur son visage d'enfant. Il s'empressa de ressortir par la fenêtre et couru à travers la ville à la recherche de son ami "imaginaire". Arrivé au bout de la rue mal éclairée et où le silence reignait, il s'aperçut du froid qui s'était abattu. Un nuage apparaissait devant sa bouche à chacune de ses expirations et il pouvait clairement voir la brume tomber. Il devait être à peine vingt-trois heures. Un homme le regardait depuis l'entrée de sa demeure.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, petit. Lui conseilla-t-il avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur.

Sam fit demi-tour, mais continua cependant de chercher son ami. Il ne devait pourtant pas être parti bien loin. Un cri aigu résonna au loin et Sam sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa nuque. Il pressa le pas, en direction du bruit. La brume recouvrait maintenant entièrement la ville et il s'arrêta net, son coeur battant fort en distinguant une silhouette fantômatique. Vêtu tel un maréchal-ferrant, la créature avançait dans la nuit sans bruit, bougie à la main. Et sa tête, mon dieu sa tête, Sam en aurait fait des cauchemar... On aurait dit une momie, un masque blanc au regard vide... Il ne savait dire exactement à quoi cela ressemblait d'aussi loin mais cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sur son passage, les citrouilles aux regards mauvais explosèrent. S'armant de courage, il chercha son sac et pesta en se rappelant qu'il l'avait oublié au motel, étant parti en toute hâte ! Il n'avait aucune arme, rien pour arrêter l'âme errante. Mais il refusait de le laisser s'échapper et s'élança après lui.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prit ? Il n'en avait aucune affreuse idée !

-Jack O'Lantern ! S'écria-t-il.

Le monstre se retourna vers lui.

-Ton...heu... err-errance est finie ! Balbutia-t-il.

Il s'arma du couteau qu'il retrouva en fouillant dans ses poches. En un instant, le maréchal-ferrant fut en face de lui.

Sam était complétement apeuré.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Quand bien même il le voulait.

Comme pétrifié sur place.

Jack'O Lantern le tenait.

*o*o*

L'archange déchu fixait, appuyé contre la porte, l'homme responsable de tous les soucis du petit Sam qu'il commençait, il ne savait par quel prodige, à affectionner plus particulièrement. John Winchester n'avait pas bougé de son tabouret, il y avait simplement plus de verres vides sur le bar que tout à l'heure. le Diable fronça le nez.

 _Si seulement il pouvait..._

 _Faire quelque chose._

Un son lui parvint au loin. Un cri. Cela le détourna de ses délicieuses idées de châtiments qu'il aurait pu concocter pour le père Winchester. Il parcourut la ville à la recherche de la personne ayant poussé ce cri de terreur. Il savait que ce n'était pas un de ces stupides vermisseaux qui s'amusaient à se faire peur. Non, il pouvait sentir la véritable _peur_. Il pouvait la reconnaitre entre mille. Cet enfant là ne jouait pas. Quelque chose se passait.

C'est là qu'il le vit, à travers la brume.

Allongé à même le sol, immobile.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'Etoile du Matin accourut, s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Le petit homme était blanc comme un linge et tremblait comme une feuille.

-Sam ? Sam ! Tu m'entends ?!

Il posa une main sur sa joue, _glacée_.

Quelque chose se tordit en lui. Furieux il releva ses yeux bleus vers celui qui avait fait ça à Sam. Il tomba sur l'homme qu'il reconnu tout de suite et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

 _Jack_.

L'homme qui s'était joué de lui deux fois.

Celui-là même qu'il avait condamné à l'errance après sa mort.

Jack se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête en le redécouvrant. Il montra son véritable visage, l'affreux masque de navet s'évaporant pour laisser place à un visage émacillé, d'un vieil homme grisonnant. Le maréchal-ferrant lui montra sa bougie, un charbon incandescent des Enfers qui brûlait depuis la nuit des temps dans son navet. Ce charbon qu'il lui avait donné afin d'éclairer son chemin au milieu des ténèbres depuis des siècles et des siècles.

-Vois ? Souffla l'âme errante.

Sa voix caverneuse saisit Lucifer aux trippes.

-On dirait bien que les humains ont oublié ton existence. Ils n'utilisent plus des navets mais des citrouilles. C'est pour ça que tu les massacres et fait peur aux enfants ? Devina le blond.

Jack'O Lantern lui lança un regard vide et rit. Il savait qu'il avait offensé Satan en le trompant et que celui-ci était toujours vexé, et surtout, qu'il se méfiait. Jack pourrait encore lui jouer des tours, même mort...

Lucifer le détailla rapidement. Il y avait bien une raison de son apparition ici, le soir d'Halloween. Et ce ne pouvait être uniquement pour la tradition. Un regard vers Sam et il comprit. Non seulement il allait sauver le petit mais il allait aussi se venger, enfin, de Jack.

-On dirait bien que ta lumière faiblit. Peur du noir ? Sourit sinistrement le Diable.

Le maréchal-ferrant fantômatique cessa immédiatement de rire et s'élança vers lui. Lucifer fit de même et avec une force hors du commun, l'envoya contre le mur cinq mètres plus loin. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de cela et fondit sur Jack afin de lui empoigner le bras qui tenait sa précieuse lanterne.

-Tu ne trouveras pas de lumière aussi forte dans ces citrouilles. Dommage pour toi, mais je vais devoir reprendre ce qui m'appartient.

Et il lui reprit la braise, Jack'O Lantern hurlant de rage et désespoir comme le vent glacé le frappa de plein fouet et le fit disparaitre à jamais, dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

*o*o*

-La légende Irlandaise de Jack'O Lantern... Elle était vraie. Comme le Père Noël ?

-Oui petite tête... Sourit doucement Lucifer.

Le Diable continua de marcher, en portant dans ses bras tout contre lui le petit homme. Sam sourit et ferma les yeux, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de son ami.

Au creux de sa main, le charbon encore brûlant réchauffait peu à peu son petit corps.

Rappelez-vous de Jack'O Lantern.

La véritable histoire d'Halloween.

La nuit du 31 octobre brillent d'horribles citrouilles et navets. Ce sont les lanternes de Jack. On les appelle comme cela à cause de Jack O'Lantern, celui qui s'était moqué du diable.

* * *

 ***Père Noël :** _Cf. chapitre 4 de la fanfiction "WifiCage" où il est expliqué comment Lucifer est le véritable Père Noël. (encore un mythe déformé par les humains dirait Luc...)_

 **Jack O'Lantern** est une légende celtique, un conte venu d'Irlande. Elle s'est répandue aux USA avec l'arrivée des migrants Irlandais.

Je la trouve intéressante, je ne connaissais pas du tout l'origine d'Halloween jusqu'à l'année dernière. La citrouille a remplacé le navet car plus facile à découper.

...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **  
**Je vais essayer de bosser sur le chapitre 5 pour qu'il paraisse avant la fin de l'année !

En attendant, passez un bon Halloween.


	5. Name Me

**Bonjour ! Et non, je n'avais pas abandonné cette fic ! J'avais bien la trame de la suite en tête mais impossible de l'écrire correctement et une autre fic me prenait tout mon temps. Mais me revoilà _enfin_ avec un chapitre tout neuf que je viens tout juste de terminer qui je l'espère sera à la hauteur de votre attente qui a été fort longue. (la wifi capte mal dans la Cage de Luci que voulez vous...)**

 **autre chose d'important : j'ai reposté les quatre premiers chapitres pour les corriger et modifier certains passages qui sinon, allaient être en incohérence avec la suite (notamment au début, Luc n'ayant pas de Grace, il ne peut pas s'envoler ou se téléporter). N'hésitez donc pas à jeter un œil.**

 **mais trève de bavardage. Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce cinquième chapitre, je tenais juste à vous remercier enooooormément pour vos nombreux follows, favs et vos reviews m'encourageant à poster la suite. Merci du fond du coeur, je vais continuer mes** **efforts pour poursuivre cette histoire (j'ai déjà minimum deux chapitres en tete).**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Name Me.**

-Pourquoi pries-tu Sammy ?

Sam n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence du Diable qui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, observait depuis un coin de la chambre le chasseur assit au pied de son lit, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée sur ses doigts joints. Il murmurait si bas que Lucifer n'aurait su dire ce qu'il marmonnait de la sorte, tout seul. Mais aucun doute possible, celui-ci était en train de prier.

Mais pourquoi faire au juste ?

Lucifer ne lui avait-il pas déjà répété plusieurs fois que prier était futile et complètement idiot ?

Personne ne l'entendrait là-haut ! Personne ne se pencherait au-dessus de lui et le soutiendrait dans la difficulté. Non, personne ne se soucierait de lui parce les siens n'étaient tout simplement pas des fichus anges gardiens. Ils n'existaient pas pour servir les humains à la fin !

Et quand bien même le petit Sam implorerait le ciel, supplierait son Père d'écouter ses prières, que pouvait-il bien espérer obtenir de Lui, Lui qu'il n'aidait même pas _son propre fils_?

Cela lui crevait le cœur. Peut-être n'était-il lui-même qu'un gamin égoïste au final. Mais quel enfant ne souhaitait pas que son Père soit fier de lui et l'aime en retour ?

Sam sursauta et releva brusquement ses iris vert forêt dans sa direction avant de se lever rapidement. Comme pris en flagrant délit, le petit brun se mordilla la lèvre en tentant de trouver une excuse.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Réitéra l'ange déchu, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Rien. Murmura le petit brun en détournant le regard.

Lucifer croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté avec un demi-sourire pour pouvoir mieux observer le visage rougissant du petit-homme qui se cachait derrière cette frange trop longue.

-Sam, est-ce tu es en train de me mentir ? Demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-... Tu fais un très mauvais menteur, tu sais ? Lui fit remarquer le blond, devant l'obstination du plus jeune.

Sam serra les poings et leva enfin les yeux vers lui, son visage maintenant rouge d'embarras.

-Petit effronté. Tu sais que je ne te mentirais jamais, gamin ? Alors pourquoi te sens tu obligé de me mentir à moi ?

Ce dernier détailla son ami angélique attentivement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Dean lui mentait souvent, John lui mentait tout le temps... Mais lui, lui avait toujours était sincère avec lui, quand bien même ses mots étaient cru, eux étaient vrais au moins. Il faisait confiance au blond et l'entendre le lui dire suffisait à le rendre heureux et le rassurer. Mais le problème n'était pas là, ce n'était pas une question de confiance ici.

-C'est... C'est un secret. Minauda le petit blond en regardant ses pieds.

Lucifer tiqua. Mais enfin, que pouvait-il bien demander à Père qu'il ne voulait lui révéler ? Il fit la moue, d'un air presque boudeur et lui répondit alors :

-Si tu crois que les anges vont t'aider, n'y pense même pas. Grogna l'Archange déchu en lui adressant un regard sombre, désapprobateur.

-Bah... t'es là toi pourtant. Lâcha Sam.

Lucifer décroisa les bras, ébahi. Il resta pantois un instant, avant de se reprendre.

-Je ne suis pas un ange. Réfuta-t-il.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam, ne signifiant rien de bon à Lucifer.

-... Je croyais que tu ne mentais pas ? Fit le petit brun.

 _Touché_.

Oh le sale mioche...

Humain Rusé, Vile créature, retournant ses propres mots contre lui... Oh il était bon, très bon, la preuve, il l'avait eu !

-Je ne suis pas... Ce n'est pas... Commença le blond, irrité en cherchant ses mots mais ne le trouvant pas.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira, impuissant.

-Je ne suis pas- non... Je ne suis plus... Marmonna l'archange déchu.

Il renifla et enfouit tout au fond de lui ce sentiment absurde de tristesse. Oui il avait été un ange auparavant. Avant la chute, avant d'être chassé du Paradis, avant d'être renié par les siens.

-C'est compliqué, d'accord ?! S'exclama le blond en fouettant l'air d'une main, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils et élargir le sourire du microbe.

Raaaaaaaaaaaah !

-Et arrête de sourire ! Pesta Lucifer, peu amusé en voyant le petit se payer sa tête. Non mais franchement, quel toupet.

-Je savais que tu étais un ange ! S'exclama le petit en sautillant, victorieux.

Le grand blond aux yeux céruléens soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il n'avait plus le coeur à riposter.

Peu importe.

-Je crois que je vais y aller... Annonça le Diable en lui tournant le dos et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Dean et John Winchester allaient bientôt rentrer. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils le voient là en train de discuter tranquillement avec le cadet.

-Hey ! L'interpella Sam en se précipitant vers lui. Attends !

Lucifer se retourna et baissa son regard sur le petit homme qui voulait apparemment le retenir. Il arborait un regard soucieux.

-Tu peux rester ce soir ? Demanda-t-il timidement. Tu n'auras qu'à passer par la fenêtre si tu veux pas que Dean te vois. Ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

-Tu sais qu'on est au troisième étage ? Lui fit constater, incrédule, l'ex archange.

-Et alors ? Tu ne sais pas monter aux gouttières ?

Luc cligna des yeux. Ok, là c'était le pompon.

-Dis-moi minus, tu ne me prendrais pas pour un vulgaire singe des fois ?

Sam Winchester pouffa, les yeux rieurs. Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux suivant le mouvements.

-Mais non ! Tu es un ange ! Lui rappela-t-il. Tu peux voler.

-Hin hin, trop drôle.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais la referma en plissant les yeux.

-Je ne connais même pas ton nom...

Oh...

OH.

Voilà un détail bien problématique.

-Laisse tomber. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Lâcha le blond.

-Mais tu as bien un nom, non ? Les anges ont tous un nom, hein ?

-ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance, petit.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom ? Minauda celui-ci, lui adressant une mine boudeuse.

-Parce que. Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Il est pénible ce gamin à la fin. A toujours tout vouloir savoir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter de connaître son nom franchement ?

-Tu aurais peur... Souffla tout bas le blond en le regardant tristement.

Non. Pourquoi _lui,_ avait-il peur de révéler son vrai nom au microbe ? Pourquoi se souciait-il de savoir quelle serait sa réaction s'il lui disait qu'il s'appelait _Lucifer_? Qu'il était le Diable en personne, pas un ange, encore moins un être de lumière, et encore moins un ange gardien. Il était le mal incarné. Il aurait peur, il le repousserait. Le _rejeterai_.

Mais enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il tenait à l'humain ou quoi que ce soit !

-Oh, alors, tu dois être un vrai guerrier ! S'exclama le brun.

-D'où tu sors ça gamin ? Demanda Lucifer, perplexe.

-Eh bien, si ton nom inspire la peur, c'est que tu dois être puissant ! Tu es grand, fort, c'est sûr, tu dois être un combattant du ciel ! J'ai lu plein de chose à ce sujet. Expliqua avec enthousiasme le Winchester. Il y a les chérubins, les séraphins, les anges trompettes...

-Les anges trompettes ? L'interrompit le blond en clignant des yeux, ahuri.

-Bah... oui, tu sais, ceux qui jouent des instruments célestes...

-...

Lucifer hurla de rire.

Soudainement,

Brusquement,

San prévenir.

C'était incontrôlable, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire.

Il dut se tenir les côtes et essuyer une larme du coin de l'oeil tandis que le petit humain se mordait la lèvre en rougissant, tout gêné.

-Okay, okay. Tu m'as eu. Je suis un ange trompette. Sortit l'archange déchu, ses épaules secouées de soubresauts.

-C'est pas vrai ! Et puisque tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom, je le trouverai moi-même ! S'écria Sam, piqué au vif.

-C'est ça, bon courage microbe. Sourit le blond en essayant vainement de se remettre de ses émotions.

Sam se lançait un défi tout seul et il n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Qu'il essayait si ça l'amusait.

Car Lucifer était sûr d'une chose : il ne trouverait pas.

*o*o*

Cela commença dès le lendemain matin. Sam s'était levé aux aurores pour se lancer dans ses recherches. Bondissant hors du lit et s'habillant en quatrième vitesse, il rejoignit son aîné et son père afin d'avaler son petit-déjeuner. Il fut même le premier à monter dans la Chevy Impala ce jour-là, à la grande surprise de Dean, alors qu'il était pourtant si réticent à repartir sur la route habituellement.

Et rien ne pouvait entâcher la bonne humeur et la détermination de Sam. Pas même cette matinée de voiture interminable ou encore cette longue après-midi dans le nouveau motel où il dut rester tout seul. Il ne vit même pas les heures passer aujourd'hui. Ce nouveau divertissement lui permettait d'oublier les journées sur la route, éviter les disputes incessantes avec son père et son frère et tromper l'ennui. Il y avait du boulot, il le savait, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il trouverait.

Et il utiliserait tous les moyens à sa disposition pour arriver à ses fins.

*o*o*

Lucifer n'en avait pas encore conscience, mais le Winchester avait le même effet sur lui. Il oubliait ses problèmes, ses idées noires et sa profonde solitude durant le laps de temps où il venait lui rendre visite. Il revint d'ailleurs le voir dès le lendemain soir. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vu le petit singe aussi surexcité. Ses yeux vert forêt pétillaient, un large sourire scotché sur son visage rond et il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place ! Un vrai petit ouistiti.

-Je sais qui tu es ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant son ami du doigt.

L'archange déchu haussa un sourcil. Si vite ? Ce ne pouvait pas être possible d'être aussi joyeux en pointant le Diable du doigt quand même, si ?

-Tu es... Sachiel !

Un silence durant lequel Lucifer dévisagea Sam qui le fixait, immobile, le doigt toujours obstinément pointé sur lui.

-... Non. Lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Oh... Fit le petit humain, une pointe de déception passagère dans la voix. Tant pis ! Je trouverai demain ! Sois-là à la même heure ! S'exclama-t-il avec animosité.

Le blond cligna des yeux, abasourdi. Ah oui, c'était comme ça ? Il lui donnait des ordres maintenant ? Et puis quoi encore ?

*o*o*

Le pire était qu'il était revenu de lui-même, le lendemain soir, comme Sam le lui avait... _ordonné_. Ce n'est pas que Lucifer faiblissait, non. Il n'avait juste rien d'autre à faire et il souhaitait toujours comprendre comment le lien qui les unissait fonctionnait et semblait se renforcer avec le temps.

L'archange déchu retrouva le petit humain au même motel que la veille. Sam lui offrit un petit sourire malin en le saluant et Lucifer tiqua.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, microbe ?

-Amenadiel ! Déclara le Winchester.

-Et comment en es-tu venu à cette conclusion ? Pouffa le plus grand.

Sam fit la moue en voyant qu'il se moquait de lui.

-Au pif. Avoua-t-il, comme il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire des recherches plus approfondies à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui.

Oh, _Papa_. S'il continuait à sortir des noms angéliques au hasard, ce petit jeu allait durer encore longtemps... Soupira le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

*o*o*

Ce soir-là, ils étaient tous les deux assis face à face à une table d'un bar. Lucifer, bien droit sur son siège, regardait le fond de son verre tout en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. ça avait une drôle de couleur et ça sentait fort. Le père Winchester en buvait des quantités astronomiques et l'ex archange se demandait en quoi cette chose était sacrée pour l'humain.

Lucifer releva ses yeux bleus vers Sam. L'enfant en face de lui le regardait fixement, en intense réflexion, tout en aspirant son jus de fruit avec une paille. Ses iris vertes le déstabilisèrent plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû et il en était presque mal à l'aise. A quoi pouvait bien penser le morveux en le regardant de la sorte ?

Il serra les dents et tapa nerveusement du pied en évitant clairement de rencontrer ses yeux puis porta l'alcool à ses lèvres.

-Raphaël. Lâcha soudainement Sam.

Lucifer ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'étrangla en avalant de travers, avant de recracher le précieux Whisky et tousser comme s'il avait le diable au corps. Oh pardon, mauvaise référence...

-Ne me compare pas à _ça_. Grimaça le blond, dégoûté.

-Mais est-ce que je chauffe ? Demanda le plus petit en espérant se rapprocher du bon nom.

Lucifer plissa les yeux et toucha du bout du doigt le front de Sam qui haussa les sourcils en se demandant ce que faisait son ami.

-Tu ne prends pas feu, c'est déjà ça. En conclut ce dernier.

Quand Sam comprit qu'il cherchait à prendre sa température, il rit et repoussa sa main.

-Mais non ! Est-ce que je chauffe, ça veut dire est-ce je m'approche de trouver ton nom !

Lucifer secoua la tête.

-Clairement pas. Sortit le blond.

Il n'y avait aucun risque que ça arrive.

*o*o*

Cela dura deux semaines. Chaque jour, Sam tentait sa chance, sortant des noms d'anges à tout va et toujours de façon farfelue.

Une fois, Lucifer vadrouillait dans les rues et Sam lui tomba dessus, comme ça, sans prévenir.

-EZEKIEL ! S'écria-t-il en sortant de nulle part et en pointant l'ange du doigt, faisant presque sursauter le blond tellement il ne s'y attendait pas.

Le jour suivant, il grattait à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Lucifer.

-Aniel ? Souffla-t-il.

Et Dean, qui passait par-là à ce moment-là, le vit collé à la porte et murmurer quelque chose avant de s'immobiliser et écouter, comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui réponde. Il haussa un sourcil et se demandait vraiment ce que foutait son frère. Il était bizarre en ce moment et cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

La semaine d'après, Lucifer entra dans la chambre de Sam en pleine nuit et se mis à la fouiller comme il ne le trouvait pas dans son lit. Sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée, comme s'il paniquait de ne pas le savoir là, en sécurité, comme il devait l'être. Il souleva vivement la couverture du lit et se pencha pour jeter un oeil dessous lorsque le visage de Sam apparut soudain, illuminé par sa lampe torche qu'il avait posé sous son menton, lui donnant une apparence fantômatique.

-Azazeeeel ! Souffla le petit d'une voix spectrale.

Lucifer flippa- _pardon_ , il fut surpris et un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que Sam épuise ses idées.

Ce jour-là, le Winchester lisait un bouquin lorsque Lucifer se pencha au-dessus de son épaule.

-Joséphine ? Proposa l'humain.

-C'est qui celui-là ? Fit l'archange déchu, comme il ne connaissait pas d'ange répondant au nom de "Joséphine".

Sam leva ses grands yeux verts vers lui.

-Tu ne connais pas Joséphine ange gardien ? Demanda-t-il. ça passe à la télévision, elle aide beaucoup de gens dans le besoin.

Bon d'accord, il se doutait bien que son ange gardien n'était pas du tout Joséphine du fameux feuilleton français, mais il ne savait plus du tout quoi tenter. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout essayé.

Lucifer, lui, restait perplexe, s'étonnant encore de l'imagination débordante et complétement décalée du petit brun.

-Hum... Peut-être que ça ne se termine pas en -iel ? Supposa Sam en posant sa joue sur son petit poing.

Le Diable releva la tête à son interrogation. Sam remarqua sa réaction et devina qu'il avait vu juste et qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Lucifer se reprit cependant, en pensant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et sourit en coin.

-Alors, tu abandonnes ?

-Jamais ! S'exclama le petit.

Et sur ses mots, le garçon se remis à chercher. Lucifer roula des yeux en expirant bruyamment, mi-amusé, mi-blasé.

Et les essais s'enchaînaient, comme Sam continuait à persévérer.

*o*o*

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Sam avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'occupait dans son coin et même s'il parlait peu à son père où à son frère, il avait cessé de bouder et ne se disputait plus avec eux. Dean ne connaissait pas la raison de ce soudain changement mais il avait observé son cadet cette dernière semaine en cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi et le comment. Bien sûr, il était content de voir que Sammy ne se morfondait plus et avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que ça n'était pas tout à fait normal. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Il entra dans la chambre d'hôtel et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté du bureau sur lequel Sam s'occupait.

-Hey, Sammy, on peut parler ? Lança Dean.

-Oui, Dean ?

Le plus petit releva à peine la tête, trop concentré sur le dessin qu'il était entrain de faire. Dean détailla un instant son frère avant de le questionner.

-Tu as rencontré une fille récemment ? C'est pour ça que tu souris tout le temps ? Tu es amoureux ? le charria-t-il.

-Non. Répondit simplement Sam, avec un sourire.

-Eh bien quoi, tu t'es fait un tas de copains à l'école ? Tu es premier de la classe ? Qu'est-ce qui à l'air plus génial que ton géniallisime grand-frère ? Allez, raconte !

-T'es bête ! Pouffa le plus jeune en secouant la tête.

Dean sourit et pencha la tête pour jeter un oeil au tas de feuilles coloriées par Sammy, éparpillées sur le bureau. Il en attrapa une pour regarder le dessin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? Des anges...?

Il n'y avait que ça sur les feuilles, ainsi que des noms barrés.

-Oh, tu ne connaitrais pas des noms angéliques ?! S'exclama Sam.

Peut-être que Dean pourrait l'aider après tout.

-Sam... Les anges n'existent pas, tu le sais ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Lui rappela l'aîné en regardant bien en face son petit frère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tort.

-Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y crois pas qu'ils n'existent pas. Soupira Sam, las que Dean le contredise à chaque fois sur ce point.

-Sam, on le saurait s'ils existaient, on chasse toutes sortes de créatures surnaturelles. Papa en aurait déjà vu.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois jamais ? Geignit Sam, excédé par le côté borné de son frère.

-Ce n'est pas la question. Répliqua Dean en montant aussi d'un ton. Il faut que tu grandisses Sam et que tu arrêtes de t'attacher à des choses imaginaires.

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'il est réel ! Insista Sam.

-Le seul ange qui existait, c'était maman. Et on nous l'a pris. Lâcha Dean.

Sam secoua la tête, exaspéré.

-Et voilà, il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à la même chose...

Il en avait marre que Dean lui rappelle leur mère de cette façon. Lui ne savait même ce que c'était d'avoir une mère. Ni un père d'ailleurs. Il savait que Dean souffrait de son absence, mais il ne comprenait pas à quel point ça faisait mal. Il avait beau ne pas l'avoir connue, il souffrait du manque d'avoir une maman à aimer et qui l'aime en retour.

Il se leva et tourna le dos à Dean avant de sortir de la chambre.

*o*o*

Sam redoubla d'effort pour trouver le nom de son ami. Une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé, il pourrait l'annoncer à Dean pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Et si son père n'avait pas rencontré d'ange au cours de ses chasses, c'était tout simplement parce que ça ne se chassait pas ! Et qu'il ne méritait pas d'en voir !

-Toujours pas vaincu ? Lança l'Etoile du matin au petit brun en face de lui qui tapait activement sur le clavier d'un ordinateur portable qu'il avait emprunté.

-Qui perd la bataille n'a pas perdu la guerre... Lui répondit le petit homme sans grande conviction.

Sam avait l'air assez abattu. Ce n'était pas comme si Lucifer ne l'avait pas prévenu pourtant. Le déchu sourit intérieurement de sa petite victoire personnelle.

-Eh, celui-ci ressemble à mon prénom. Lança soudainement Sam.

Lucifer ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et regardait distraitement les dessins du gamin alors que le visage du Winchester s'illuminait de joie.

-Samaël !

"Oui." avait faillit lui répondre l'ex archange en levant les yeux vers lui. Avant de sentir un froid l'envahir soudain.

Et alors, il se figea.

Sam venait... Il venait... de l'appeler par son ancien prénom. Son prénom angélique.

 _Sam. Samuel... Samaël. Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le rapprochement ?_

Impossible.

-Eh bah alors ? Fit le petit brun en relevant les yeux vers l'ange comme il trouvait étrange qu'il ne réplique rien.

Et il vit alors à son air qu'il avait visé juste.

-Non ?! Alors ça veut dire... ça veut dire que j'ai trouvé ? L'interrogea Sam, stupéfait. Tu es bien Samaël ?

Lucifer resta silencieux, bouche bée et Sam n'en revint pas.

-J'AI TROUVE ! S'exclama-t-il en sautant littéralement de joie et en brandissant les poings en l'air.

C'était étrange. Pourquoi le blond avait-il autant de mal à respirer ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas une seconde pensé à ça. Il n'était plus un ange et ne portait plus ce nom depuis sa chute. Il avait fini par l'oublier. Et pourtant, Sam venait de le lui rappeler. Lui remémorant qui il était auparavant. Le porteur de lumière... Le premier archange.

Et Sam, tout heureux de sa trouvaille, se remis face à son écran pour commencer à lire l'article dans lequel il avait trouvé son nom.

-"Samaël signifie étymologiquement "Le venin de Dieu", l'ange de la mort. Il était le bras droit de Dieu. Il est aussi nommé Lu-"

Le coeur de l'ex archange s'accéléra brutalement, battant de plus en plus vite, la panique montant en lui comme un raz-de-marée. D'un geste rapide et sec, il referma le PC pour éviter que Sam finisse la lecture de l'article à son sujet. ll fallait qu'il le stoppe maintenant, avant qu'il ne découvre qui il était réellement.

L'enfant leva ses grands yeux verts surpris devant la réaction brusque du blond.

-Samaël...? L'interrogea Sam.

Trop tard, Lucifer avait tourné les talons et avait filé.

*o*o*

Ce soir-là, Lucifer s'avança jusqu'à la chambre et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans faire de bruit. Sam était là. Dans la même position dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé le jour où le jeu avait commencé : en train de prier, assis au pied de son lit, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée sur ses doigts joints. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de l'archange déchu qui s'était arrêté dans l'entrée et le fixait en silence avec appréhension.

Des jours qu'il ne s'était plus montré, perturbé d'avoir entendu son ancien prénom sortir de la bouche du gamin.

 _Samaël_.

Ah, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Cela l'avait profondément bouleversé. Comment un si petit être, qui portait l'homonyme de son prénom, pouvait avoir autant d'effet sur lui ?

Sam arrivait à le surprendre, à le mettre mal à l'aise, à lui donner des ordres, à le faire rire... Lucifer aurait dû s'énerver, lui faire peur, le repousser, le tuer ou ne jamais revenir... Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se détourner de lui et encore moins à le détester pour cela.

Sans qu'il le veuille, il s'était _attaché_ à lui.

Et alors, il s'était décidé. Il allait tout lui révéler, au risque de le perdre.

Parce que si Sam était bien différent, alors peut-être qu'il y avait une chance qu'il ne le rejette pas. Il voulait en avoir le coeur net et pour cela, il devait se lancer.

Mais il était nerveux.

Il n'avait pas peur, il était _terrifié_. _terrifié_ parce que pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il aimait quelqu'un et il avait peur de ne pas être aimé en retour...

La boule au ventre, il fit un pas en avant.

-Sam... Souffla-t-il en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Pas le microbe. Pas le singe. Pas l'insecte ou encore le mioche. Juste Sam.

Le petit Winchester se tourna vers lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la gravité dans la voix de l'ange ou ne paraissait en tout cas pas s'en soucier, son regard s'illuminant soudain lorsqu'il reconnu son ami et sautant sur ses pieds pour se précipiter vers lui.

-Tu es revenu ! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras et en attrapant les jambes du grand blond dans une étreinte dégoulinant de bonheur.

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux et chancela en essayant de reculer, ne retrouvant son équilibre précaire qu'en s'immobilisant. Il y fut bien obligé puisque le petit singe qui s'aggripait à ses jambes n'était pas décidé à le lâcher.

-Où est-ce que tu étais pendant tout ce temps Samaël ?! Je t'attendais tu sais ! Fit Sam en s'écartant enfin.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de l'Etoile du matin, adoucissant les traits sévères de son visage.

-Il faut que je te dise...

Le Diable s'interrompit et réfléchit. Il n'était pas obligé de lui dire maintenant après tout, peut-être pouvait-il attendre un peu et être Samaël encore un moment avant de lui apprendre qui il était vraiment.

Il changea alors de sujet.

-...Est-ce que tu étais encore en train de prier ? Lança-t-il, avec un air faussement désapprobateur.

Le petit lui sourit et décida de tout lui avouer.

-Je ne priais pas. Je remerciais seulement Dieu de m'avoir envoyé le plus gentil de ses anges.

Lucifer en eut le souffle coupé. Et il finit par flancher définitivement.

-Tu sais quoi ? Fit Samaël, en retrouvant la voix. Je vais te raconter une histoire.

Sam tout ouïe, le regarda avec impatience, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Viens par-là, petit monstre.

Luc lui désigna le lit sur lequel il s'assit et le petit homme sauta dessus pour l'y rejoindre. Le grand blond s'allongea et Sam se glissa sous les draps à ses côtés pour l'écouter avec attention.

-Quelle genre d'histoire est-ce ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure comme s'ils échangeaient un secret.

-C'est l'histoire d'une étoile solitaire... Souffla en réponse le blond, ses pensées dérivant vers de lointains souvenirs. L'Etoile du matin. Un archange, le premier fils de Dieu, qui aimait profondément son père, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il vivait heureux au Paradis, entouré par tous ses frères et soeurs. Et puis un jour, Pèr-... Dieu créa la Terre et les Hommes. L'Etoile du matin se sentit abandonné et son amour rejeté. Il ne voulait pas s'agenouiller et servir ces Hommes comme son père le lui demandait. Il désobéit donc et se rebella.

Sam baissa les yeux. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce que traversait cet ange là parce qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses. L'abandon, le rejet, la solitude...

-En guise de punition, poursuivit Samaël, son Père le chassa du Paradis. L'archange déchu chuta alors, et il se retrouva seul, sur une planète qu'il ne connaissait pas, errant sans but pendant de longues, très longues années... Il était brisé, tout le monde le traitant comme un monstre terrifiant et sans coeur. Alors que lui... Lui voulait juste être aimé en retour...

Lucifer se tut un instant et ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée, essayant d'enfouir plus profondément la tristesse qui remontait à la surface et le rongeait.

-Il devait être beau si c'était un ange. Chuchota Sam.

Lucifer rougit au compliment et il faisait heureusement trop sombre pour que le petit le remarque.

-Dis... Commença Sam avec hésitation.

Le Diable sentit la petite main de Sam se poser dans la sienne et frémit mais ne retira pas pour autant sa main.

-Est-ce que ça a fait mal quand tu es tombé du ciel ?

Lucifer frissonna. _Bon sang_. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris que c'était de lui dont il était question. Sam était bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien...

-ça va aller, lui assura le Winchester en pressant gentiment sa main. Tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant.

Luc resta silencieux et alors que le petit fermait les yeux et s'endormait tout contre lui, il laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

* * *

Enfin, Sam peut mettre un nom sur son ami pas si imaginaire que ca. et Luc s'est enfin ouvert à lui même s'il ne lui a pas révéler son prénom actuel.

La suite au prochain chapitre qui annonce un nouveau tournant, avec de nouvelles péripéties pour notre duo.

a la prochaine !


	6. Fly Away

**Booooonjour !**

 **Ouuuuui ! ça y'est ! C'est Noël en avance ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre qui sort du four, tout beau, tout chaud ! Et pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence, il est encore plus _long_ que les précédents. (merci le pic d'inspiration qui a pris six mois de retard, hein).**

 **Et puis vous** **êtes tellement nombreux à suivre cette histoire -mercimercimerciiii-, que je ne voulais pas vous décevoir avec la suite alors j'ai pris mon temps et fait de mon mieux.**

 **Et aujourd'hui, c'est _fluffy_ à souhait. Parce que Sammy est bien _trop mignon_ et que Lulu craque _complètement_ même s'il ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute. Mais aussi parce qu'il reste tout de même le Diable -faut pas déconner non plus- ça ne va pas durer -rassurez-vous -OU pas. Mais passons.**

 **Pour la scène toute fluffy, j'ai écouté en boucle la musique Nothing I've Ever Known de Bryan Adams. et aussi Sound Of Bugle. (Parce que Spirit quoi !)**

 **Voilà, vous êtes prévenus ! Jesuistropdiaboliqueahahah/pouet.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Une fuite vers la liberté**

 _plic, ploc._

Les gouttes de sang s'écrasaient sur le sol froid et nu. Un long filet de sang s'écoulait depuis sa tempe, dévalant sa joue avant de venir tâcher ses vêtements. Sa lèvre était fendue et sa mâchoire endolorie par les coups reçus lui lançait. De multiples ecchymoses et coupures récentes barraient ses bras et son torse, lui brûlant la chair.

ça avait été le meilleur jour de sa vie depuis des siècles. Alors _comment_ en était-il arrivé _**là**_?

*o*o*o*

 _Deux semaines plus tôt._

Les cailloux crissèrent sous ses pieds alors qu'il atterrissait lourdement au sol. Il se figea et s'arrêta de respirer, aux aguets, tout en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui. Tendu, un peu tremblant aussi, la peur au creux du ventre qu'on l'ai surpris sauter depuis la fenêtre du motel. Personne aux alentours. Il fit glisser silencieusement son sac sur ses épaules frêles et fonça, pour se volatiliser dans la nuit.

Il était effrayé, chaque bruissement dans la nuit le faisant pratiquement sursauter et palpiter son pauvre cœur malmené. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, même s'il y avait souvent songé. La fugue. Cela le terrifiait comme ça le grisait. Quels dangers l'attendaient-ils ? A quel moment son frère et son père s'en rendraient-ils compte ? Le retrouveraient-ils tout de suite où parviendra-t-il à être plus rusé que les deux chasseurs et les semer ? Mais au-dessus de la peur, la colère grondait sourdement en lui.

Parce qu'il avait chassé seul le soir d'Halloween, John l'avait grondé. Très fort. Il avait réussi et pourtant il n'avait même pas été félicité. Non. Il avait été sévèrement puni et Dean n'avait même pas pris son parti.

Sam voulait juste que son père soit fier de lui. Bon sang, il avait pourtant fait ce qui pensait être juste ! Il voulait prouver qu'il pouvait devenir un chasseur et participer aux chasses sans être laissé derrière. Etre à leur côté... Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu en échange ? Rien qu'un regard furieux de son père et celui déçu de son frère. S'en était trop pour lui. Et il était parti.

 _Il allait leur montrer qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul._

Sam traversa les rues de la ville de Sacramento avec appréhension. John et Dean lui avaient appris que le mal paranormal se tapissait dans l'ombre et comment tuer ces êtres maléfiques. Mais il avait aussi conscience qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, se promenant seul au beau milieu de la nuit dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas; et que les hommes étaient non seulement imprévisibles mais parfois bien plus dangereux que les monstres qu'ils chassaient. C'est en traversant une de ces rues faiblement éclairées qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il serrait entre ses doigts les sangles de son sac tandis que des hommes un peu louches se retournaient pour le dévisager ou le suivre des yeux avec quelque curiosité. Sam n'osa pas se retourner mais il était sûr de sentir une présence derrière lui. On le suivait, peut-être pour lui passer le couteau sous la gorge... et un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'est se mettre à courir et fuir, le plus loin possible. Il sursauta et se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'on l'interpella.

-Hey, petit ! On se promène ? Lança une voix en ricanant.

Sam ne se retourna pas et accéléra le pas.

-Reviens, on a pas encore eu le temps de faire connaissance ! Lança une autre voix dans son dos.

Le Winchester adressa une prière au ciel pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il allait tourner au coin de la rue lorsqu'une main pressa son épaule, faisant battre son coeur plus vite et plus fort sous la terreur.

ça y'est, s'en était fini de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas une heure raisonnable pour traîner dans le coin, surtout pour un gamin. Déclara celui qui l'avait arrêté.

Sam leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de Samaël. Il se détendit aussitôt, soulagé qu'il l'ait suivi.

L'ange l'observa, essayant de comprendre la raison de sa présence ici avant de tourner la tête vers ceux qui l'importunaient. Sa seule présence aux côtés du gamin avait apparemment suffi à refroidir les hommes aux motifs suspects. Un seul regard de sa part et ils fichèrent le camp, laissant Sam aux prises du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon ? Le questionna Samaël calmement en redirigeant son regard vers le môme.

Sam se mordit la lèvre et baissa le regard sur les pavés, ses yeux embués par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla en penchant la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir voir son visage.

-Pourquoi sembles-tu si fâché ?

-Je ne veux pas y retourner. Dit Sam.

-Retourner où ? Demanda son ami.

-Avec Papa. Lâcha le plus jeune. Je le déteste. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit ce qu'il veut que je sois, mais il n'est toujours pas content. Je n'y retournerai pas ! Cracha-t-il, en colère.

-Alors n'y retourne pas. Répondit tout simplement le blond.

Sam se calma et le regarda avec stupeur et soulagement mêlés.

-Tu... Tu n'es pas là pour me ramener ? L'interrogea-t-il, pourtant certain que c'était ce que ferait Samaël s'il le retrouvait parce que c'était complètement irresponsable et stupide de sa part de fuguer. Il le savait.

-Comme si tu avais besoin de lui ! Rétorqua l'être céleste en fronçant le nez.

Ce John Winchester ne méritait pas d'être père.

Sam s'essuya les yeux et lui sourit. Il n'y avait bien que Samaël pour le comprendre. Ce dernier se releva et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Eh bien, où comptes-tu aller maintenant ?

Sam n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit... Il était parti sur un coup de tête et il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il observa la ville endormie et ses rues en quête d'une solution lorsqu'il tomba sur un arrêt de bus qu'il considéra quelques instant avec intérêt. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Aussi loin que possible. Déclara-t-il enfin.

Quelques heures plus tard -et un dodo contre l'épaule d'un ange plus que blasé pendant le trajet en bus- le duo se retrouva au bord de la mer, avec un soleil levant derrière les immeubles, scintillant sur la surface de l'eau.

Le visage du Winchester s'illumina bientôt face à ce spectacle pourtant banal pour toute personne habitant ici mais tellement beau et unique pour lui. Il se mis soudain à courir sur le sable sous les yeux effarés de l'Etoile du Matin qui le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la mer.

Mais que _diable_ faisait le petit ?

Le singe gesticulait en tout sens en hurlant hystériquement, comme pris d'un délire soudain, sautant au-dessus des vaguelettes qui venaient lécher le sable.

Sam s'arrêta soudain, pieds dans l'eau, et lui fit de grands signes de la main pour qu'il le rejoigne. Un énorme sourire éclairait son visage, un sourire que l'Etoile du Matin ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

Sam était tout simplement heureux. Combien de temps n'était-il pas venu au bord de la mer, juste pour se promener ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Peut-être que ce n'était même jamais arrivé. Il respirait l'air frais du matin, l'eau salée s'infiltrait dans ses chaussures... et c'était tout simplement délicieux. L'enfant se sentait _revivre_.

Lorsque enfin, son ami daigna approcher, s'arrêtant au bord de l'eau, Sam se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa la main pour l'attirer dans l'eau. Samaël, surpris, trébucha et se retrouva à son tour les pieds trempés sous les rires de Sam qui continuait à faire le fou et à l'éclabousser avec son pied.

-Aller ! S'exclama le jeune garçon. Essaie de m'attraper pour voir !

L'ex archange cligna des yeux avant de revêtir un sourire joueur, terriblement _taquin_. A cet instant, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il était l'être le plus détesté et le plus maléfique de ce monde.

-Oh, tu as intérêt à courir _très_ vite... Le prévint-il avant de s'élancer vers Sam, qui se mit alors à courir le long de la plage Californienne en rigolant et en essayant de lui échapper.

Leur petite course-poursuite dura quelques minutes avant que le diable ne finisse par le rattraper. Il roula sur le sable et Sam lui sauta dessus pour se bagarrer avec lui.

De grands éclats de rire s'élevèrent depuis la plage lorsque Lucifer le souleva et tourna sur place pour le faire tournoyer dans les airs.

*o*o*o*

Sam secoua ses chaussures pour en chasser les grains de sable qui s'y étaient logés alors que son ange observait les dernières étoiles disparaître à l'horizon. Son esprit semblait ailleurs, loin, très loin d'ici. Il semblait toutefois en paix. Calme et serein. Et cela ravit le fugueur qui vint s'installer à côté de lui pour contempler le paysage.

-C'est beau, hein ? Dit-il.

-Terriblement laid. Ricana Samaël en retour.

-Menteur.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Menteur. Répéta Sam avec un rire en voyant le sourire amusé qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du blond qui fixait toujours l'horizon.

Un grognement provenant de l'estomac de Sam le fit tourner la tête avec un air incrédule. Le petit rougit et baissa les yeux.

-J'ai faim...

-Allons-y. Acquiesça Lucifer en roulant des yeux puis se levant.

Sam fit de même et ils longèrent la plage côte à côte, dans un silence confortable. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent en ville, face à une fête foraine. La faim du garçon le tenaillait encore plus maintenant que l'odeur des friandises planait dans l'air et arrivait jusqu'à lui. Il adressa un regard presque suppliant à Samaël qui observait avec horreur tous ces humains s'amasser dans cet endroit incongru. Le déchu ne put refuser sa demande muette et Sam se rua pratiquement vers le stand de nourriture. Il savoura chaque bouchée de sa gaufre au chocolat pendant que son ami pestait mentalement chaque fois qu'une personne passait près d'eux en tenant une peluche gagnée aux stands ou en courant pour aller aux étranges jeux lumineux et bruyants.

Stupides singes.

Quand Sam fut repu, il parvint à traîner le blond à travers la fête foraine. Ce dernier grogna mais le suivit bon gré mal gré.

En quoi consistait cet endroit débile exactement ?

\- Les gens viennent s'amuser dans les attractions. Lui avait répondu le petit.

C'était complètement farfelu.

Des gens disparaissaient dans un tunnel et on les entendait hurler à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'ils réapparaissaient, ils sortaient du manège roulant en pouffant de rire. Lucifer était perdu... Avaient-ils peur ou riaient-ils ? Il faudrait savoir ! Et depuis quand une "maison hantée" était sensée être drôle ? Il ne comprenait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Humains bizarres.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici déjà, _sérieusement_?

-Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? Soupira le blond, dépassé par ces "trucs d'humains".

Mais Sam avait une toute autre idée en tête à ce moment et il ne l'entendit pas, les yeux rivés sur une des attractions phares de la fête foraine : le grand huit.

Et le regard que Sam lui jeta ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

La minute suivante, il se retrouvait dans le manège à sensations fortes avec le mioche surexcité à côté de lui.

 _Jésus Christ_. Jura-t-il mentalement quand la sécurité s'enclencha et le plaqua contre le siège. Il essaya de repousser le mécanisme, le secouant rageusmeent pour se débloquer. Mais il était piégé, n'ayant pas assez de force pour se sortir de là.

-Détends-toi, Samaël ! Lui lança le petit brun en le voyant se mouvoir comme un diablotin.

-Que je me détende ? Siffla-t-il, comme si le petit n'était pas sain d'esprit. _Quelque chose_ utilise sa télépathie pour nous bloquer dans cette boite en ferraille de malheur !

Le Winchester pouffa et le rassura avant que Luc ne se fasse remarquer et qu'un agent de la sécurité ne les fasse sortir.

-Il n'y a aucun esprit maléfique dans ces manèges, tu n'as rien à craindre !

Lucifer n'était pas dupe mais le manège avait déjà démarré. Et à chaque descente brusque dans le vide, la fille se trouvant dans le wagon derrière lui hurlait de peur. Lucifer eut envie de l'étriper... ou l'attraper et la lâcher dans le vide. Au choix.

Pourquoi avait-il dit oui déjà ?

Alors que Lucifer pensait que ses malheurs touchaient à sa fin en sortant enfin de ce stupide manège, le petit enchaîna sur d'autres attractions. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un stand de tir et il s'y dirigea avec un regard déterminé. Le Diable l'observa prendre en main la carabine et essayer de viser les ballons mouvant dans une boite carrée derrière le stand. Le premier tir ne fut pas fructueux. La munition en plastique ricocha contre le coin de la boite avant de tomber par terre. Sam se repositionna, se concentrant pour viser juste. Il essaya de mettre en pratique tout ce que son frère avait pu lui apprendre et se rappeler comment celui-ci se positionnait pour tirer.

Au second tir, il n'était pas vraiment plus chanceux. Il inspira profondément puis bloqua sa respiration au moment de presser la détente. Et il manqua sa cible, encore une fois. Les ballons étant en perpétuel mouvement, la tâche était d'autant plus compliquée. Le jeune chasseur abaissa son arme et regarda les ballons le narguer avec un sentiment de défaite.

Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour ça après tout ?

Et Lucifer, qui l'observait attentivement, ressentit sa déception comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il encouragea Sam a continuer. Le petit, soutenu par le plus grand et ragaillardi, reprit sa position.

Ce n'était pas une question de fierté ou pour la gagne. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Si ça avait été une véritable cible et qu'il aurait raté, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il devait être capable de se défendre et riposter en cas d'attaque. Il devait pouvoir utiliser correctement et tirer avec précision avec la vraie arme qui se trouvait au fond de son sac.

Lucifer ne le quitta pas des yeux et suivit le trajet de la balle lorsqu'elle fut expulsée à l'extérieur de la carabine. Et alors qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois rater le ballon orange, elle dévia au dernier moment pour atteindre sa cible. Le ballon éclata et Sam sourit enfin, content d'avoir réussi. Tous les tirs qui suivirent furent couronnés de succès et il reparti heureux, avec un lot.

L'archange déchu lui, resta étrangement silencieux, regardant ses mains comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Sam l'interpella comme il traînait derrière et Luc le rejoignit, bien qu'encore plongé dans ses pensées.

 _Son pouvoir de télékinésie revenait._

Après avoir joué sur les machines pour gagner des objets -inutiles selon Lucifer mais ô combien amusants pour le petit singe- puis sur les machines à sous, sur lesquels il gagnèrent quelques billets par chance -ou plutôt grâce à Lucifer, qui a un peu forcé la machine à cracher l'argent- Sam insista pour assister à un spectacle de magie. Il adorait ça et voulait devenir lui aussi un magicien. Ce que l'Etoile du Matin ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il était complètement dépassé par ces tours de passe-passe idiots.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la fête foraine en sens inverse pour en sortir tout en discutant, on tapota le bras de Sam.

-Hey petit, tu veux un ballon ? Fit la voix.

Sam se retourna et se figea, son visage perdant toute couleur en voyant à qui il avait à faire.

Le clown lui pressa l'épaule, ce qui le fit tressaillir, ses yeux s'agrandissant de terreur. Samaël, en remarquant le regard terrifié du plus jeune, réagit au quart de tour et attrapa brusquement le poignet de l'homme en lui adressant un regard noir.

-Ne le touchez pas. Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

Le clown hoqueta et recula mais le blond retenait toujours son poignet prisonnier et le serrait avec force tout en le fixant avec mépris. Lorsque l'homme glapit, Sam revint à lui et tira sur le bras de son ami.

-Allons nous-en ! Le supplia-t-il.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'attirent des ennuis. Lucifer céda et relâcha l'homme terrorisé qui récupéra son poignet _**gelé**_ et dont l'os avait failli craqué sous la force de l'autre fou.

-Vous êtes malade ! S'écria-t-il en s'enfuyant.

Sam entraîna l'ange hors de la fête foraine et le blond se laissa faire.

 _Sa cryokinésie revenait elle aussi._

Avec ce qu'ils avaient gagnés, Sam put payer une chambre dans un motel pour la nuit. A peine fut-il entré dans la chambre qu'il sauta sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt, épuisé par cette longue journée. Une journée magique, qui avait été la meilleure de sa vie.

C'était à ça que ressemblait la liberté.

C'était à ça que ressemblait une vie _normale_.

*o*o*o*

Il était allongé sur le ventre, quand il sentit quelque chose de lourd grimper sur son dos. Il grogna.

-Descend de là. Grommela le blond, qui ne voyait rien étant donné qu'il avait le visage dans les couvertures mais sachant parfaitement de _qui_ il s'agissait.

-Je croyais que tu dormais ! Chantonna le brun en posant ses mains sur le haut du dos de l'ange et en...tâtonnant.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

-Je cherche tes ailes ! Répondit joyeusement le jeune garçon.

Un long frisson parcouru le blond qui se releva brusquement, faisant retomber Sam sur le lit.

-Je ne te le permets pas. Lança sèchement Samaël.

Le petit humain rigola en rebondissant sur le matelas puis il se rassit calmement et le regarda avec son regard innocent mais pétillant, _curieux_.

-Est-ce que je peux les voir ? Demanda-t-il, un brin d'excitation dans la voix.

- _Non_. Lâcha son ami, inflexible.

Sam n'insista pas, au grand soulagement de Lucifer qui ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. Le nuisible réussissait toujours à le surprendre avec ses questions et ses gestes déplacés, qui frappaient là où ça faisait mal et dérangeaient l'archange déchu. Si bien que le Diable ne savait plus comment réagir.

Sam le _troublait_ au plus au point.

*o*o*o*

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Le problème est qu'après six jours, Sam Winchester n'avait pratiquement plus de sous sur lui. Il avait dépensé une bonne partie du liquide qu'il avait emmené avec lui le premier jour. Et utiliser une carte bleue aurait permis à son père et son frère de le pister. Il n'avait donc pas pris ce risque.

Acheter à manger était compliqué, alors se payer un motel était devenu impossible. Il avait voulu se trouver un petit boulot. Mais à son âge, il était évidemment refusé partout où il demandait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et il était fatigué. Ce soir donc, ils étaient dehors, dans le froid.

-Je ne sais pas... Répondit le Winchester.

Sam ramena ses jambes contre lui, la fraîcheur de la nuit le faisant frissonner. Il s'était réfugié dans une ruelle mal éclairé et où seul les plus téméraires s'engageaient la nuit. Il entendit le blond soupirer avant de s'installer à côté de lui. Il passa un bras par-dessus son épaule et l'enfant vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui, à la recherche de chaleur et de réconfort.

Lucifer n'était pas à l'aise avec ça -il _détestait_ ça- mais il le laissa pourtant faire. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui. Le petit avait froid. Et il était faible.

 _Pourquoi son état l'affectait autant ?_

Sam avait enfouit son visage contre son torse. Il était si fatigué. Dean lui manquait. _Bon sang,_ même son père lui manquait. Leurs disputes, l'école, tout lui semblait tellement mieux que sa situation actuelle. Bien sûr il avait aimé ces journées passées loin de sa famille. ça avait été les plus belles et les plus joyeuses depuis des années ! Il s'était senti libre et incroyablement _normal_. Et pourtant tout au fond de lui... il voulait... Il avait envie de rentrer... Mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'y retourner. De faire face à John et Dean après être parti de la sorte, sans rien dire. Et puis où étaient-ils à présent ? Comment pouvait-il espérer les retrouver ?

Non, il ne devait pas craquer ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après être allé si loin ! C'était lui qui avait décidé de partir. A lui d'assumer. Il n'était plus un bébé.

 _Toujours un enfant, pourtant._ Et vivre seul dans ce monde était bien trop dangereux, surtout en sachant ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre.

Lucifer observait le jeune humain avec attention, le voyant lutter intérieurement. Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs doux amères, des moments heureux et malheureux qu'il pensait avoir oubliés pour toujours. Mais rien n'est jamais vraiment enfouit profondément dans un esprit pour très longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Le passé vous frappe et vous rappelle qui vous étiez. Celui que le blond était avant d'être rongé par la haine et la jalousie. Le Porteur de Lumière avant le Diable. L'Archange avant le Démon. Le feu avant la glace.

Et aujourd'hui, qui était-il ? Lucifer ou _Samaël_?

Sam posa la paume de sa main sur la poitrine du blond. Et il entendit son propre cœur battre. Cela le fit presque sursauter et il s'arrêta de respirer.

Il était Samaël pour Sam. Aucun doute possible. Le petit faisait ressortir son côté _angélique_.

 _L'important n'est pas ce que les gens pensent de toi mais qui tu es réellement._

 _Alors que tout le monde pense que tu es un monstre,_

 _pour lui tu seras toujours quelqu'un de bon._

 _Tu étais là pour lui quand il en avait besoin,_

 _et ça suffisait._

 _ça suffisait à le rendre heureux._

 _Et à te rendre heureux toi._

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait... ? Souffla le blond.

Sam releva ses yeux émeraudes vers lui, interrogatif. Lucifer ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

-Laisse-tomber. Marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

Il ne voulait pas se sentir aussi sensible et aussi _vulnérable_. Surtout face à lui. Il devait repousser les sentiments qu'il avait pour Sam et qui grandissaient en lui.

-Samaël ?

Lucifer essaya d'ignorer Sam en regardant ailleurs. Sans succès. Il grimaça avant de céder et fixer l'humain.

-Si tu es un ange... Commença avec prudence Sam, comme s'il avait peur de le blesser ou de le froisser. Où sont tes ailes ?

L'Etoile du matin ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Sam vit ses yeux se perdre dans le vague et serra entre ses doigts le tee-shirt du blond. Le froid avait envahi ce dernier depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses ailes. C'est l'effet que lui causait son absence, ce _vide_ dans son dos. Il lui manquait une part de lui.

Il se sentait pourtant à nouveau entier quand Sam était là.

-Je n'ai pas d'aile. Répondit finalement Lucifer.

-Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- _La Chute_...

-Alors... C'est pour ça que tu ne peux plus voler ? Conjectura Sam.

Lucifer ne répondit pas mais le Winchester comprit que son silence signifiait oui.

-J'aurai aimé les voir... J'aurai aimé te voir voler.

-...Quoi ? S'étrangla le Diable.

Aucun humain ne pourrait supporter la vue de sa puissance à l'état pure. Ce serait du suicide ! Et c'était carrément... trop _intime_. Est-ce que le petit s'en rendait compte ?!

Mais Sam venait de s'endormir contre son épaule, épuisé.

Non, bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il n'était qu'un humain. Il n'avait pas connaissance des principes et des règles qui s'appliquaient aux Cieux.

Luc posa sa main sur sa joue et repoussa sa chevelure brune vers l'arrière, pour voir son visage et s'assurer que le petit respirait bel et bien. Il était un peu pâle mais il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas mangé grand chose dernièrement. Le déchu se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Il ferma les yeux et resta un moment dans cette position.

Sa température était un peu plus élevée que d'habitude. Et il ne savait pas comment l'aider à aller mieux.

-Ne meurs pas, l'insecte. Lui ordonna-t-il tout bas après s'être écarté.

Lucifer observa les ombres danser sur les murs, aux passages des voitures dans la rue adjacente. Son regard tomba sur le sac du Winchester, d'où dépassait la peluche qu'il avait gagné au stand de tir quelques jours plus tôt. Il leva le doigt et le la peluche remua pour s'extirper du sac. Lucifer la fit graviter à un mètre au-dessus du sol puis la remis dans le bon sens pour pouvoir l'examiner.

La peluche était un fait un bonhomme portant une robe blanche, une auréole au-dessus de sa tête et... une paire d'ailes blanches.

 _Un ange_.

 _"C'est toi !"_ S'était exclamé le petit en lui montrant la peluche. Lucifer s'était offusqué. Cette chose ignoble ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, enfin !

Un sourire se dessina furtivement sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. L'ange en peluche vola dans les airs autour d'eux, comme Lucifer lui faisait battre des ailes par la pensée.

 _Il regagnait en force, progressivement._

La nuit était calme, si on omettait le bruit du trafic incessant de la grande ville. Un bruit provenant de l'autre bout de la ruelle alerta cependant le blond. Il faisait bien trop sombre pour discerner quoi que soit d'où il se trouvait, l'éclairage urbain ne suffisant pas à illuminer les recoins de la ruelle et d'énormes poubelles lui bloquant la vue. Lucifer souleva Sam afin de se lever et reposa délicatement le petit emmitouflé dans son manteau pour aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, aux aguets. L'être céleste scruta les lieux longuement avant de s'arrêter en distinguant une silhouette se tenant immobile au milieu de la ruelle.

Lucifer plissa les yeux. Le clown qui terrifiait Sam se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, le maquillage élargissant exagérément son sourire, lui donnant un air lugubre et malveillant dans la pénombre.

-Alors quoi ? Ça ne t'a pas suffit l'autre jour ? Tu veux que je te pétrifie sur place ? Lança le Diable, ses yeux de glace défiant l'autre monstre.

 _Personne ne touchera à un seul cheveux de Sam_.

Lucifer cligna des yeux lorsque le clown disparu et il se retourna brusquement, juste à temps pour envoyer contre le mur le monstre qui était réapparu dans son dos. Il le maintint là par la télékinésie, tous les muscles de son corps tendus par l'effort. Ses yeux s'étaient dangereusement assombris et au bout d'un moment, après un effort intense, il réussit à briser le cou du clown qui retomba inerte à terre. Le blond ne vit pas venir la droite qu'il reçu en pleine mâchoire et qui le fit chanceler. Il parvint toutefois à garder l'équilibre et porta une main à sa lèvre en sang en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme brune qui l'avait attaquée.

Ses yeux tournèrent au noir et Lucifer ricana en crachant un filet de bile mêlé à du sang.

-Voilà qui commence à être intéressant... Lança-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

Deux démons l'attaquèrent. Et il était capable de répliquer. Quel bonheur ! Le sang pulsait dans ses veines. Il pouvait presque sentir sa Grâce vibrer et gronder avec force et puissance, ne demandant qu'à se déployer.

Alors qu'il brisait les côtes du deuxième démon qu'il avait mis à terre, un hurlement le pétrifia. Il releva vivement la tête.

 _Sam_.

Bon sang, il avait laissé le gamin tout seul !

Des coups de feu retentirent.

Un,

puis deux.

Il se mis à courir à travers la ruelle dans le but de le rejoindre. Arrivé là où il l'avait laissé, il se stoppa net en apercevant le petit se débattre furieusement contre un démon qui l'avait soulevé par la gorge et le maintenait en l'air. Le pistolet à terre, inutile face au démon.

-Dégage. Siffla l'archange déchu avec rage en lui tordant le bras par la pensée.

Sam retomba au sol et observa avec horreur le démon se détourner de lui pour s'attaquer à son ami. Alors que ce dernier était aux prises avec son agresseur, il lui hurla de s'enfuir et se mettre à l'abri.

Sam sursauta et s'empressa de se relever avant de décamper, obéissant à la demande de Samaël. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il quitta la ruelle en courant le plus vite possible. Il était épuisé, de profondes cernes sous ses yeux et la fièvre était montée. Il trébucha, mais se défendit pourtant de ralentir sa course folle maintenant.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa et le souleva, pour le stopper. Le garçon cria et se débattit avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait mais on le maintint fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe.

-Calme-toi ! S'exclama son agresseur. Calme-toi... _Sam_ !

Le petit hoqueta en croisant les iris émeraudes semblables aux siennes.

-Dean ? Dean ! Gémit le plus jeune en s'agrippant à son frère, soulagé.

-ça va aller maintenant. Le rassura son grand-frère en serrant entre ses bras son cadet terrorisé.

-Dean, emmène ton frère dans la voiture, _maintenant_.

Dean acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'exécuta immédiatement.

Lucifer s'était élancé aussitôt après Sam dès qu'il en eut fini avec le démon qui s'en était pris à lui. Il sortit de la ruelle, du sang tâchant ses vêtement et le regard plus sombre que jamais. Sitôt qu'il fut sorti et qu'il vit Sam inconscient dans les bras d'un homme en train de s'engouffrer dans une voiture, un homme apparu à sa droite et leva son arme à feu vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le coup parti.

Il tomba à terre, percutant durement le sol, la balle transperçant la chair.

La dernière chose que le déchu vit fut John Winchester se penchant au-dessus de lui et la crosse de son arme s'abattant sur lui.

Puis les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

*o*o*o*

*o*o*

*o*

-Réponds ! Hurla-t-il.

-... Va en Enfer. Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.

Le coup de poing parti, en plein dans la mâchoire. Lucifer releva la tête très lentement pour adresser un regard froid et plein de mépris à John Winchester. Celui-ci soufflait comme un bœuf et tremblait de rage, à bout de patience.

John le torturait depuis des heures, et ce, depuis des jours. Une semaine plus exactement. Il avait usé de toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait. Le sel, l'argent, l'eau bénite, le feu, les exorcismes. Rien ne fonctionnait. Il n'avait pas encore découvert quelle espèce de _monstre_ il était ni à le faire avouer. Il était toutefois déterminé à le faire parler. Il n'abandonnera pas -oh non- il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de connaitre la raison pour laquelle il s'en était pris à son fils.

L'humain passa une main sur son visage dans une tentative pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Lucifer se redressa bien droit sur la chaise sur laquelle il était attaché tandis que John se penchait vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux, déterminé.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu kidnappé ?

 _Kidnappé_? _C'est de ta faute s'il est parti._

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire à mon fils ?

 _poses-toi plutôt cette question : Toi, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait pour lui ?_

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Siffla-t-il encore plus bas, les yeux plissés.

 _Ton pire cauchemar, misérable insecte._

Le Diable garda la tête haute, nullement impressionné par la démonstration censée être _intimidante_ du chasseur. Cela le faisait plutôt rire en fait. Il ne dit pas un mot et attendit de voir l'humain perdre patience. Tout ce qu'il réussirait à obtenir de lui serait un ricanement.

-Papa. Appela l'aîné depuis le couloir.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Siffla le chasseur en se redressant et en s'éloignant de lui.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Dean qui l'attendait là. John ayant laissé la porte entrouverte, Lucifer put les observer.

-Comment va Sam ? Demanda le père Winchester à voix basse, de sorte que Lucifer ne puisse pas les entendre.

-Il se repose. Il a encore de la fièvre mais rien de grave. Répondit Dean.

-Bien. Souffla John, soulagé.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil vers le blond et celui-ci lui lança un sourire en coin et lui fit un petit signe de la main qui lui firent froid dans le dos.

-Et lui ? Il a parlé ? Demanda Dean d'une voix blanche à son père.

-Pas encore... Et la "torture traditionnelle" ne marche pas sur lui.

-Attends, est-ce que ça se pourrait... Qu'il soit humain ?

-Je commence à le croire, Dean. Soupira John.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un démon ?

-J'en suis sûr, comme je suis certain que ce n'est ni un vampire, ni une goule, ni un loup-garou, ni quoi que ce soit que l'on ne connaisse. Et si c'est un humain... Alors c'est pire que ce que je m'imaginais. S'il a abusé de lui...

-Il cache peut-être quelque chose ! Laisse-moi lui parler papa. S'emballa Dean.

-Non. Répliqua fermement John. Je m'en occupe.

Et la porte se referma sur Dean. Lucifer releva les yeux.

-Bon, où en étions-nous ? Lança le chasseur.

*o*o*o*o*o*

 _plic, ploc._

Les gouttes de sang s'écrasaient sur le sol froid et nu. Un long filet de sang s'écoulait depuis sa tempe, dévalant sa joue avant de venir tâcher ses vêtements. Sa lèvre était fendue et sa mâchoire endolorie par les coups reçus lui lançait. De multiples ecchymoses et coupures récentes barraient ses bras et son torse, lui brûlant la chair.

Là, dans cette pièce nue et froide, dans le noir, était enfermé l'Etoile du Matin.

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'il était là.

Un sourire s'étira pourtant au coin de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas mal. Pas _vraiment_.

John Winchester était ennuyant à mourir. Ses petites techniques pour le faire parler était de la rigolade. Il joua avec les chaines entravant ses pieds et ses mains. Sam ne semblait pas assez près pour que ses pouvoirs fasse effet mais il n'était pas assez éloigné non plus pour qu'il puisse redevenir invisible et puisse échapper aux Winchester.

Comment allait-il se sortir de là ?

Il soupira longuement. Au moins le petit était en vie. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le silence autour de lui.

 _''Tu ne comprends rien...''_

Lucifer ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il scanna l'obscurité de ses yeux écarquillés, la respiration coupée. Il n'y avait personne. Il sentait pourtant bien une présence.

 _''Tu n'écoutes toujours pas !"_ fit la voix, le réprimandant.

Cette fois-ci il tourna la tête, et écouta plus attentivement. Cette voix... Elle lui rappelait...

 _"Tu es toujours en train d'apprendre..."_

Avait-il loupé quelque chose ? Que signifiaient ces paroles ?

Le blond ricana en secouant la tête. Il avait des hallucinations maintenant... Bah voyons, il ne manquait plus que ça !

-C'est tellement risible. Lâcha-t-il tout haut.

-Réveillé ? Bien. Déclara une voix en entrant dans la pièce. ça tombe bien, on a plein de chose à se dire je crois.

La lumière s'alluma, lui permettant de découvrir son nouveau '' _compagnon_ '' pour la nuit. Cela le mis de bonne humeur.

 _Enfin, le voilà. Il était temps._

-Et regardez qui voilà. Dean, le grand-frère modèle. Chantonna Lucifer en adressant un grand sourire au jeune homme.

\- Tu as l'air plus bavard. Remarqua Dean, sans se laisser démonter. Tu vas peut-être pouvoir répondre à quelques questions... Suggéra-t-il en observant avec intérêt les outils posés sur la table en face du blond enchaîné.

-Justement, j'en ai une moi aussi. Comment va ton petit frère ? Demanda-t-il avec sourire guilleret.

Dean serra les poings et Lucifer vit sa mâchoire se crisper. _Touché_. Le jeune homme dut se contenir pour ne pas lui en mettre une.

 _Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici Dean Winchester..._

-Tu vas me dire ce que tu es tout de suite sinon-

-Tu penses pouvoir me briser avec les joujous que ton père a déjà utilisé sur moi ? Ne me fait pas rire, _gamin_. L'interrompit-il, jouant la provocation pour le faire sortir de ses gongs.

-...Je vais devoir employer la manière forte. Continua Dean en tentant d'être plus menaçant.

Lucifer rit, et les chaines cliquetèrent lorsque ses épaules se mirent à tressauter. Il était tellement facile et _amusant_ de troubler et insinuer le doute chez le jeune chasseur.

-Fais-le. Le défia le Diable en le fixant, une lueur inquiétante dans ses iris bleues.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se fit devancer par le blond.

- **Mais** \- Le prévint-il en mettant bien l'intonation sur ce premier mot, ce qui fit presque sursauter l'humain- Ne te rate surtout pas, car si tel est le cas et que je sors d'ici... Je retrouverai Sam et-

- _Assez_! Hurla Dean en voyant rouge. Tu ne parviendras jamais jusqu'à lui- Commença Dean, à quelques centimètres du blond.

-Et si c'était déjà le cas ? Susurra Lucifer, son large sourire diabolique dessiné sur son visage.

 _Semer le doute et la confusion_.

Les yeux écarquillés et l'estomac noué par la terreur qu'il soit déjà arrivé quelque chose à Sam, le jeune Winchester fit volte face et se précipita hors de la pièce.

Lucifer ferma les yeux.

 _Aller gamin, dépêches-toi d'éloigner Sam. Maintenant._

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent et se rapprochèrent de sa cellule dans la minute qui suivit. La porte claqua et John Winchester entra.

Mais il était trop tard.

Il avait _disparu_.

* * *

 **Aller... On se retrouve avant Noël. Je vais tâcher d'être plus rapide et plus productive pour le _dernier_ chapitre... de la première partie :D**

 **Je compte bien enchaîner avec au moins six chapitres dans "Human. _Almost_ Human". *prie les tartes pour y arriver***

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'attends votre retour par review, sinon... à la prochaine !**


	7. Love Hurts

Bonjour à tous,

 ** _Surprise !_** J'ai terminé d'écrire _beaucoup_ plus rapidement que prévu le nouveau chapitre. Il m'a fallu seulement deux jours pour le boucler. J'ai craqué complet là. Alors que le premier chapitre ne faisait que quatre pages, me revoilà avec un dernier chapitre qui en fait vingt. C'est la fête. La fête foraine je dirais même, parce que c'est une vraie montagne russe de sensations. (en tout cas ça l'était pour moi en l'écrivant...) Alors accrochez-vous, ça va secouer !

Bonne lecture.

Ah oui, et _by the way_ , j'ai complètement craqué niveau musique d'ambiance. Donc je partage :

[ Hidden Citizens - I Ran / 2WEI - Catapult / Hidden Citizens - I Just Die In Your Arms ]

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Love Hurts**

Lucifer ouvrit les yeux. La porte d'entrée venait de claquer et maintenant des pas résonnaient dans l'escalier.

Il s'approcha de la vitre et souffla dessus. La buée se transforma aussitôt en une fine couvre de givre et le blond ne put réprimer un sourire, satisfait. Il délaissa sa contemplation à travers la fenêtre de la chambre pour se tourner vers la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et Sam apparut sur le seuil. Ses yeux verts plein de vie s'illuminèrent et il se fendit d'un immense sourire avant d'accourir vers le blond.

-Samaël ! S'exclama-t-il avec chaleur et l'émotion s'entendant dans sa voix.

-Hey, petit singe. L'accueillit chaleureusement l'ancien archange.

Lucifer se pencha et souleva le petit humain lorsque celui-ci se précipita vers lui et s'accrocha à son cou. Ils échangèrent une longue étreinte.

-Tu m'as manqué. Murmura Sam, sa tête posée sur son épaule.

-Mais tu m'as trouvé.

-Je savais que c'était toi ! J'ai suivi tous les indices. Dit-il joyeusement en s'écartant pour pouvoir voir son visage.

Luc le détailla un instant. _Comment pouvait-il ne pas adorer son petit air malicieux ?_

Il était vrai qu'il avait semé quelques indices sur le chemin des Winchester. Quelques symboles discrets sur les murs que seul Sam et lui avaient connaissance. Il savait que Sam les remarquerait et qu'il comprendrait qu'il n'était pas loin.

-Petit futé... Où sont-ils ? Le questionna ensuite le Diable en parlant de John et Dean après avoir reposé Sam.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils pensent que je suis parti pour l'école. Il ne se douteront pas que j'ai fait un détour.

Lucifer hocha la tête. Depuis le fâcheux face à face avec le père Winchester, il était délicat de s'approcher de Sam, d'autant plus que les deux hommes ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, pensant que son agresseur pouvait à tout moment réapparaître. Rôder près d'eux n'était plus une possibilité. Il avait donc dû se résoudre à trouver une autre approche, plus discrète.

-Tu dois faire attention. L'avertit son ami.

John et Dean avaient beau être humains, ils n'étaient pas si idiots...

Sam leva le petit doigt pour en faire la promesse. Lucifer plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

-Ce sera notre petit secret à tous les deux. Lui dit Sam à voix basse.

Lucifer acquiesça et imita Sam, croisant leur doigt pour sceller le pacte .

*o*o*o*

Lucifer avait regardé Sam évoluer parmi les chasseurs, il l'avait vu sourire à son Père et rire avec son frère. Au lieu de les avoir séparé, la fugue de Sam les avait rapproché. Ils s'entendaient mieux. Communiquaient. Discutaient. Passaient du temps ensemble. La fait d'avoir failli perdre le cadet les avaient apparemment fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Ils semblaient s'être réconciliés.

Et la colère de Sam s'était évanouie. Il était heureux. Beaucoup plus qu'avant sa fugue.

Et Lucifer en était _malade_.

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Pas parlé.

Sam semblait beaucoup trop occupé pour venir le voir. Il ne pensait plus à lui. Ne faisait plus attention aux petits signes que Samaël lui laissait pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre sans se faire repérer. Peut-être même qu'il avait fini par l'oublier. Cela rendait fou de rage Lucifer.

Il voulait s'en prendre à Dean et John Winchester. C'était à cause d'eux si Sam s'éloignait de lui. Il les détestait, les haissait de tout son être.

Pourquoi Sam était retourné avec eux ? Après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, ils les pardonnaient ? C'était stupide ! Ils ne le méritaient pas !

Il bouillait intérieurement.

 _Lucifer était-il jaloux ?_

Lui ? _**Jaloux**_? D'un _humain_ à propos d'un autre _humain_? **N'importe QUOI**!

Il préférerait mourir mille fois que de l'admettre.

Mais tout au fond de lui, il avait mal. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le laisse de côté. Il se sentait redevenir invisible... Seul. Mal aimé. Rejeté.

Alors il essaya de garder espoir et se dit que ce bonheur ne sera qu'éphémère.

Cela ne durera qu'un temps. Oui.

Car un jour, Sam Winchester reviendrait vers lui. Il comprendra que sa confiance envers son Père était une erreur et il viendra à nouveau le trouver.

Parce que Sam a besoin de lui, comme lui à besoin de Sam.

*o*o*o*

-Deux chasseurs ont besoin de notre aide dans le Maine. On prend la route tout de suite. Annonça John.

-Une chasse à quatre ? Simpa. Lança Dean en se mettant à ranger aussitôt ses affaires, fourrant le tout dans son sac.

-Non. Nous serons cinq.

Dean et Sam levèrent les yeux vers lui, interrogatifs.

-Sam vient avec nous. Déclara John en se tournant vers un Sam les yeux écarquillés, plus que surpris.

*o*

-Équipez-vous, on va devoir grimper.

-Dans les montagnes ? Le questionna Sammy.

-Les Appalaches. Confirma son père.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'i chasser dans ces montagnes ? Demanda Dean.

-C'est ce qu'on va devoir découvrir.

John referma la porte de l'Impala et se saisit de son sac à dos. Dean et Sam lui emboîtèrent le pas quand il s'engagea sur le sentier pédestre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent face à une cabane en bois plutôt bien entretenue, qui servait de refuge pour les randonneurs. De la cheminée s'échappait de la fumée et la porte s'ouvrit à leur approche.

-John ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Les accueillit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, plutôt costaud.

-Content de te voir Jeff. Répondit John en adressant un sourire à son ancien compagnon d'arme et en répondant à une rigoureuse poignée de main.

-Et ce sont tes fils ?

-Dean et Sam. Les présenta John avant de recevoir une tape dans le dos de la part du chasseur qui les invita ensuite à entrer.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un autre homme, plus jeune, à la barbe rousse naissante et aux yeux clairs, lumineux. Il se tourna pour faire face aux nouveaux venus.

-Jason, je te présente les Winchester. John, Dean, Sam, voici Jason.

-Enchanté. Dit-il avec un hochement de tête en signe de salut cordial.

Les trois Winchester lui répondirent de la même manière.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire à propos de la créature ? Lança John.

-J'étais en ville pour enquêter sur une affaire de disparitions quand j'ai rencontré Jason. Raconta Jeff. Il se trouve qu'on chassait la même chose donc on a fait équipe. Le problème est, que quand cette saloperie à su qu'on était à ses trousses, elle a mis les voiles. On l'a poursuivit jusqu'ici. Mais elle est rusée, et a reussi à se planquer. Elle a déjà fait plusieurs victimes parmi les randonneurs. Et le terrain de jeu est immense. On joue au chat et à la souris... C'est pourquoi on aurait bien besoin d'un coup de patte pour la débusquer. A cinq, on sera pas de trop.

-Qu'elles sont vos suppositions ? Demanda John.

-On pense que c'est un lycanthrope. Répondit Jason.

-On a retrouvé les corps des disparus. Le coeur arraché. Compléta Jeff, pour confirmer leur hypothèse quand à la nature de la créature.

-Il va nous falloir des balles en argent. Annonça le Winchester.

Jason et Jeff hochèrent la tête, pensifs.

-Papa, je peux te parler s'il-te-plait ? Demanda Dean.

Le père et le fils allèrent un peu plus loin, laissant Jeff et Jason commencer à discuter tactique. Sam les observa s'éloigner puis reporta son attention sur les deux hommes, les écoutant attentivement parler de la chasse.

Sa toute première chasse aux côtés de son frère et son père...

-Papa, est-ce que tu comptes vraiment laisser Sam venir avec nous ? Lâcha Dean à voix basse, récalcitrant à cette idée au vu du danger qui les guettait.

Un lycanthrope, en pleine forêt au milieu des montagnes, ce n'était pas rien tout de même !

-C'était bien mon intention, oui. Dit-il calmement en croisant les bras, attendant la suite.

Dean humidifia ses lèvres. Il voyait bien que son père n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision mais il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait laisser passer ça.

-On est déjà quatre. C'est déjà plus que suffisant. Tenta l'adolescent. Sam sera plus en sécurité si-

-Il est assez grand maintenant, Dean. Il est temps qu'il apprenne à se battre, à se protéger de lui-même. Déclara John, sans lui laisser le temps de finir et de le faire changer d'avis.

Le problème était clos. Il rejoignit les deux autres chasseurs et Dean ne put que soupirer intérieurement.

Alors que Jeff et John s'occupaient de préparer les munitions, Dean avait entraîné Sam à l'extérieur. Le cadet avait pris position et visait une canette de bière posée à une trentaine de mètres sur un piquet en bois avec le pistolet de son frère. Le tir frôla la canette qui trembla et finit par tomber au sol. Sam abaissa son arme et regarda sa cible avec un air dépité.

-Plutôt pas mal. Lança une voix sur leur droite.

Les deux frères tournèrent la tête vers Jason. Celui-ci les rejoignit.

-Ne fait pas cette tête, si ça avait été le loup-garou tu l'aurais touché. Il est bien plus grand et plus large qu'une canette.

Sam esquissa un petit sourire.

-Mais tu oublies que le loup-garou se déplace, lui. Et rapidement. Répliqua le plus jeune parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas suffisant pour abattre un ennemi.

Jason s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à viser les jambes. Lui conseilla le rouquin, le regard sûr.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers le piquet en bois sur lequel se trouvait une minute plus tôt la canette et sortit sa propre arme avant de tirer une salve de trois balles, visant le pied. Le piquet émit un craquement avant de se coucher sur le côté.

-Cela suffira à le ralentir et laisser tes coéquipiers le temps de le finir.

Sam contempla le piquet puis le chasseur avec une pointe d'admiration. Dean, qui les observait les bras croisés juste derrière se fendit d'un large sourire.

-Okay, Sammy, fais-nous voir ça. L'encouragea-t-il.

Sam prit cette leçon très à cœur et s'appliqua alors. Pour sa première chasse, il devait gagner la confiance des autres chasseurs, leur montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il ne serait pas un poids mort.

Lorsque le nuit tomba et que Sam se réfugia sous les couvertures d'un des lits du refuge, des yeux bleus de glace l'observait depuis la forêt.

*o*

Ils furent prêts à traquer la bête le lendemain matin. Tous équipés d'un sac à dos avec tout le nécessaire et leurs armes chargées, ils s'engagèrent sur le sentier s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas, Jeff et John ouvrant la marche, Sam marchant aux côtés de Dean et Jason fermant la marche et surveillant leurs arrières.

-C'est ici qu'on a retrouvé sa trace. Déclara Jeff en levant le bras pour désigner le bosquet sur leur gauche. Et quelques kilomètres plus loin, des restes. Probablement humains.

-Il doit avoir un repaire, à nous de le dénicher.

Ils continuèrent à avancer tandis que non loin derrière eux, telle une ombre derrière les arbres, les suivait l'archange déchu, gardant un oeil sur eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se posèrent un moment pour faire une pause aux alentours de midi.

-Aucune trace de lui pour l'instant. Dit Jeff en s'asseyant sur un rocher et prenant une gorgée de sa gourde. Mais je sens qu'on est pas loin...

-Il doit se planquer quelque part... A moins qu'il ne soit en train de nous surveiller en ce moment même. Marmonna John.

-Hey, ça va ? Demanda Dean en venant s'asseoir à côté de son cadet.

-Je vais bien. Affirma Sam pour lui montrer qu'il avait parfaitement à sa place parmi eux, et qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Ils partageaient une bouteille d'eau quand Jason sortit brusquement d'entre le buissons, les rejoignant en courant.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Annonça-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les cinq penchés au-dessus des traces de sang colorant l'herbe. la terre avait été comme labourée, la victime ayant dû se débattre pour échapper au monstre. Sam palit légèrement, inquiet, mais il ne détourna pas le regard.

-ça doit dater de cette nuit... Jugea Jason.

-Pas loin hein... Murmura John. Restez sur vos gardes. On va suivre ses traces.

Et les traces les conduisirent directement au repaire du lycanthrope. Une grotte, creusée dans la roche, les attendaient. Ils se glissèrent entre les roches avec prudence et sans bruit. Il faisait sombre et humide. Sam était tendu, les mains crispées sur son arme. La lampe torche de Jeff éclairait faiblement les couloirs étroits et seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnaient dans la caverne lugubre et inquiétante.

-Bon sang. Lâcha Jeff d'une voix blanche en se figeant en plein milieu d'un couloir qui débouchait sur une cavité plus grande, plongée dans le noir.

Les quatre autres chasseurs s'approchèrent et se joignirent à lui pour éclairer les lieux. Ils braquèrent le faisceau de lumière à l'endroit que Jeff fixait, horrifié. Ils en eurent le souffle coupé. ça et là, s'empilaient des os et des restes animal _ou humains_. L'odeur âcre et répugnante de ce qui restait du dernier repas de la créature remonta à leurs narines, les faisant grimacer. L'estomac de Sam se souleva et il dut serrer les dents en sentant les larmes monter et lui piquer les yeux.

-Il est trop tard... Annonça Jason.

-Fait chier. Cracha Jeff.

-Sortons d'ici. Lança avec autorité John.

De retour dans la forêt, John se tourna vers ses compagnons pour décider du plan à suivre.

-On pourrait lui tendre un piège. Suggéra Jason.

-Ouais, faisons ça. Acquiesça Jeff. Avant que cette saloperie ne revienne.

-On va retourner au refuge. Il y a du matériel et on va en avoir besoin. Confirma John.

Ils mirent une bonne heure pour arriver au refuge. Là, ils rassemblèrent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se débarrasser du lycanthrope. Dean déposa son butin sur la table de pique-nique et Jason cligna des yeux avec effarement.

-Un piège à ours, sérieusement ?

-Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas en argent, hein ? Il faudra faire avec... Ce loup-garou va prendre son pied, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Sam, viens m'aider, tu veux. Enchaîna-t-il en faisant un signe de tête à son cadet.

Le jeune chasseur couru rejoindre son aîné dans le refuge.

-ça fait un peu beaucoup pour un seul loup-garou, tu ne trouves pas ? Lança Jeff, avec un rictus en rechargeant son arme.

-On est jamais trop prudent. Lâcha John, mortellement sérieux. Et quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas être aussi facile qu'on le croit... Si vous êtes prêt, on va pouvoir y aller.

Ils fourrèrent tout ce qu'ils purent dans leur sac à dos et John appela les garçons pour qu'ils les rejoignent avant de se mettre en marche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut prendre ? Demanda Sam en se retournant vers Dean.

L'aîné avait le visage fermé et Sam remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu restes là. Lâcha l'adolescent avant de se retourner et fermer la porte derrière lui, enfermant son cadet dans le refuge en bloquant la porte avec une planche en bois.

Sam se précipita sur la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain. Il frappa dessus, donna des coups d'épaules.

-Dean ? Dean ! Dean, ce n'est pas drôle ! Ouvre-moi ! Cria-t-il. DEAN !

Le blond ne céda pas, faisant passer la sécurité de son frère avant tout le reste. Il savait qu'il lui en voudrait mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

-Je suis désolé Sammy. C'est pour ton bien... Souffla-t-il avant de courir pour rattraper le groupe.

John tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'il les rejoignit.

-Où est Sam ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il ne se sentait pas bien... Il a préféré rester. Mentit-il.

John ne discuta pas et hocha simplement la tête. Ils devaient se concentrer sur leur mission maintenant.

Sam ne s'arrêta de crier et taper contre la porte qu'au bout de cinq minutes. En colère, il donna un coup de pied rageur dans le tabouret qui valdingua à travers la pièce.

Il n'en revenait pas. Dean l'avait enfermé là, sans lui laisser le choix. Il était piégé dans le refuge, au milieu des montagnes, tout seul, alors que tout le monde risquait sa peau dehors ! ça aurait dû être _sa_ chasse et on l'avait _congédié_. Il se sentait vraiment comme de la merde maintenant. Il réflechit à un moyen de sortir mais il se révéla rapidement que le seul autre moyen était de passer par l'unique fenêtre dont était pourvu le chalet. Il alla récupérer le tabouret pour le poser sous la fenêtre et monta dessus. Malheureusement et quand bien même il y mit toute ses forces, il lui était impossible de la soulever. Impuissant, il abandonna toute tentative.

*o*

La nuit commençait à tomber. Assit sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre son torse, Sam ruminait. Une ombre menaçante à silhouette humaine gigantesque passant devant la fenêtre le fit relever la tête et il se dépêcha de s'emparer de son arme. Des pas firent craquer les planches en bois dans l'entrée et Sam se releva, le cœur battant, la peur au ventre. Il déglutit et leva son arme en voyant la poignée tourner.

-Sam ?

C'était la voix de Jason. Il apparut enfin et Sam baissa son arme en lâchant un long soupir, dans un immense soulagement.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon frère m'a enfermé ici. Dit-il. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où sont les autres ? L'interrogea le plus jeune, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

-On s'est séparé pour être plus efficace. Expliqua Jason en se dirigeant vers la table où traînaient des munitions. Je suis venu recharger.

De sa main gantée, il s'empara des balles et les fourra dans son arme avec des gestes frénétiques. Sam le suivit des yeux.

-Mais, et le plan, le piège ?! Demanda le Winchester.

-ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il s'est enfui, on a essayé de lui tirer dessus. Tu n'es pas à l'abri ici, viens avec moi. Lança-t-il. On va les rejoindre.

Ils sortirent du refuge et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, se retrouvant bientôt plongés dans la pénombre.

-Alors comme ça ton frère t'empêche de participer à la chasse ? Lança le rouquin pour faire la conversation.

-Il voulait que je reste en sécurité. Répondit le petit brun avec colère. Il pense que je suis trop jeune et incapable de chasser.

-Il n'a pas tort. Rit Jason avant de baisser les yeux sur le garçon. Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin, non ?

Sam fit la moue. Peut-être bien mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'avoir laisser à l'arrière de cette façon. Ils continuèrent leur marche en silence, Sam passant devant Jason. Le rouquin sourit et une lueur rouge illumina une seconde ses yeux.

Des coups de feu retentirent soudain et les deux chasseurs se figèrent en cherchant leur provenance.

-Bon sang !

Jason posa une main sur l'épaule du Winchester qui s'apprêtait à foncer tête baissée vers le combat.

-Reste là. Lui ordonna-t-il.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Je viens avec toi ! Dean et Papa sont peut-être en danger ! Répliqua le petit, ne voulant pas être laissé à nouveau derrière.

Jason l'attrapa par les épaule pour l'avoir en face.

-Sam, écoute-moi. C'est trop dangereux ! Reste ici, je reviens aussi vite que je peux.

Les deux chasseurs se fixèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux et Sam finit par céder. Il laissa Jason partir et attendit avec appréhension.

*o*

-Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire, fils ?

-Je peux le faire. Affirma celui-ci avec détermination.

-Bien. Le piège est prêt. C'est quand tu veux Dean. Annonça John à travers le téléphone.

-Je suis prêt. Répondit le blond avant de raccrocher et mettre le portable dans sa poche.

Il serra son poignard entre ses doigts et prit une profonde inspiration en roulant des épaules, paré. Il se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres de l'entrée de la grotte - ou plutôt le garde manger de la bête - et allait servir d'appât.

-Aller, espèce d'enfoiré... Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il s'ouvrit la main à l'aide de son poignard et enduit de sang l'arbre le plus proche de lui.

-Viens donc, Son Of A Bitch ! Cria-t-il à travers les bois.

Il se saisit de son arme à feu et recula en direction de la grotte, laissant son sang goutter sur le sol.

Alors qu'il atteignait l'entrée du repaire, un hurlement déchira l'air. Il venait de l'intérieur de la grotte. Dean leva aussitôt son arme.

-Merde !

Le monstre était _déjà_ à l'intérieur...

Des coups de feu retentirent. John tirait sur la bête qui était en train de lacérer Jeff à l'aide de ses griffes mortelles. Il ne voyait que son dos et le sang gicler mais lorsque la _chose_ se tourna vers le chasseur pour rugir, John pu le voir clairement, même dans la pénombre.

 _Ils s'étaient trompés depuis le début..._

John sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et il se remis à tirer. Le bête pris la fuite et il couru derrière. Le problème maintenant était qu'elle était beaucoup trop rapide et beaucoup plus puissante qu'un _lycanthrope_...

Dean ne le vit pas venir, et la bête fut sur lui en un rien de temps, le clouant contre la roche avec force. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en se retrouvant soulevé par un monstre de plus de trois mètre de haut, une peau virant au jaune, des bras démesurément longs dotés de griffes et un visage répugnant. Un nouveau coup de feu, la balle atteignant l'épaule de la bête qui siffla et laissa retomber son dîner pour disparaître dans la nuit.

John attrapa la main de son fils pour l'aider à se relever.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Bordel de merde, c'était quoi ça ?! S'exclama Dean, horrifié.

-Un Wendigo. Un humain qui s'est transformé en monstre après avoir goûté à la chair fraîche... Pas loin du loup-garou, mais beaucoup plus puissant. Marmonna son Père. Heureusement, l'argent fonctionne aussi sur lui.

-Et Jeff... ? L'interrogea le blond. Je l'ai entendu hurler...

-Le Wendigo l'a eu. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui... Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment il a su ce qu'on préparait. Il savait qu'on était là, qu'on allait le piéger... Réfléchit John.

Les deux Winchester relevèrent la tête en même temps pour se dévisager, la même conclusion en tête.

-Quelqu'un lui a dit... Souffla Dean.

-Jason. Enchaîna aussitôt John. Ils sont _deux_.

-Bon sang... Sam ! S'écria Dean, en perdant toute couleur et tout sang froid.

Il l'avait laissé au refuge. _Tout seul_.

*o*o*

Sam régula sa respiration, essayant de garder son calme.

-Sam ! Entendit-il hurler.

Le petit brun releva vivement la tête.

-Dean ? Dit-il à voix haute.

Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de se repérer.

-Sam !

-Dean ! Répondit le petit en se mettant à courir en direction de la voix de son frère.

Il sortit du bois, se retrouvant face à une rivière à fort courant. Il fit volte-face, à la recherche de son frère, essayant de le discerner dans la nuit. Il finit par apercevoir une silhouette se détachant des arbres et avancer vers lui.

-Sam, je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger. Lui dit la voix.

-Jason... ? Fit Sam, en plissant les yeux pour mieux l'identifier.

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il sera bientôt là...

Sam sentit son estomac se nouer, et une petite voix intérieure lui disait de se méfier. Il était assez d'accord avec elle. Jason n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Qui sera là... ?

-Mon _frère_. Répondit l'homme avec la voix de Dean. Oh, tu as l'air tellement délicieux Sammy... Nous avons hâte de te goûter...

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, passant au rouge. Sam hoqueta et recula. Le monstre s'avança, menaçant. Sam leva son arme pour tirer une salve de balles alors que Jason était en train de se transformer en quelque chose de terrifiant et inhumain. Il visa les pieds et toucha sa cheville mais son tir n'était pas assez précis pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Le monstre, maintenant immense, rugit et donna un grand coup de griffe qui fit voler Sam. Celui-ci lâcha son arme et tomba rudement à terre. Il se retourna et recula en gémissant alors que le Wendigo s'approchait de lui en grondant férocement.

Le monstre se retrouva brusquement projeté au loin par une force invisible. Sam sentit une présence juste derrière lui et leva les yeux vers le grand blond aux yeux bleus qui se tenait là, le bras levé vers le Wendigo, le visage sombre.

-Samaël... Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Ce dernier le dépassa et se posta devant lui, en protection. La créature se releva et s'ébroua avant de repasser à l'attaque. Lucifer chargea à son tour. Il esquiva ses attaques, les bloqua avec sa télékinésie et une fois qu'il en eut l'occasion, plongea sa main dans sa poitrine au niveau du cœur. A son toucher, la glace entourant l'organe fondit et le monstre hurla avant de se mettre à fondre à son tour. Son âme s'envola, rendu aux Cieux.

Il se retourna pour voir Sam au moment où celui-ci tirait sur un deuxième Wendigo qui était en train de se jeter sur lui au bord de la rivière tumultueuse.

Le monstre bascula en avant, et entraîna Sam dans sa chute, dans l'eau glaciale.

-NON ! Hurla Lucifer en se précipitant en avant.

Il plongea dans l'eau sans réfléchir et vit Sam se débattre, piégé sous le corps immobile du Wendigo qui coulait et était emporté par le courant. L'archange déchu attrapa le petit humain et nagea vigoureusement en direction de la surface pour le sortir de l'eau. Il le déposa sur la rive avant de se hisser lui-même hors de l'eau. Sam toussait, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

-Sa...Sam-aël... Haleta le brun, en s'agrippant au bras du blond.

-ça va aller, Sam, tu es hors de danger maintenant. Souffla Lucifer en frottant son dos comme le petit était pris de tremblement incontrôlables.

Il était glacé jusqu'aux os et était plus pâle que la Mort elle-même. Et le Diable remarqua que du sang s'échappait abondamment de sa blessure. Le coup de griffe que lui avait donné le Wendigo tout à l'heure avait ouvert une plaie béante au niveau de son abdomen et si on ne lui prodiguait pas des soins immédiatement, _il allait mourir_.

Lucifer fut soudainement tiré en arrière et il se retrouva à nouveau dans la rivière. Sam essaya de l'attraper mais il fut bientôt hors d'atteinte sous la surface de l'eau.

-SAMAEL ! Hurla-t-il, allongé au bord de l'eau, les bras tendus vers lui.

Le Wendigo l'avait attrapé et essayait de le frapper et de l'écorcher vif. Lucifer se débattit mais le monstre l'entraînait vers le fond et le courant les faisaient dériver. Il était trop loin de Sam et il perdait en pouvoir... S'en était fini.

 _Alors c'était comme ça qu'il allait mourir finalement ?_

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, abandonnant le combat.

A la surface, Sam hurlait toujours et les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans retenue.

-Nooon ! Samaël !

Soudainement, une lumière prodigieuse illumina tout son corps. Tous ses muscles se tendirent à l'extrême et ses yeux rayonnèrent d'un faisceau doré puissant. Il ouvrit la bouche et la lumière s'échappa, fendant l'eau à toute allure telle une étoile filante et plongeant droit vers le fond. L'impact entre le corps de Lucifer et la lumière fut violent, créant une onde de choc dans l'eau. La chose se diffusa dans son corps, s'intensifia en vrombissant jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus discerner l'ex archange. C'était tellement puissant et éblouissant que le Wendigo se désintégra. Lucifer n'était plus qu'une boule d'énergie.

 _La puissance à l'état pure._

-SAM ! Hurla Dean en courant comme un fou jusqu'à lui, suivit de près par son père.

Il dérapa sur le sol et attrapa son cadet, allongé sur le dos au bord de la rivière. Il souleva le haut de son corps pour qu'il repose sur ses genoux, tout en le serrant contre lui.

-Hey ! Tu m'entends, Sam ?!

Le petit grelottait, étant complètement trempé, ses lèvres avaient bleuis et son tee-shirt était poisseux, imbibé de sang.

-Tiens bon Sam ! Le supplia Dean en le secouant légèrement quand il ferma les yeux. On va te ramener et te soigner, tu entends ?! Reste avec moi !

John se débarrassa de son haut et le déchira pour en faire un bandage qu'il appliqua sur la blessure du cadet.

-Dean, il faut qu'on le bouge, _maintenant_! Ordonna-t-il.

-N-non... On n-peut p-pas partir s-sans lui... No...n ! bafouilla Sam, en gesticulant alors que Dean le soulevait et l'emmenait loin de la rivière.

Il était hors de question pour lui de laisser Samaël. _Il était vivant, il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide !_ Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à parler ?!

Sam se sentit ballotter. Sa vision se brouilla. Ses forces le quittaient.

Il cessa de lutter.

*o*

Lucifer se hissa hors de l'eau pour la seconde fois et pris plusieurs inspirations, coudes à terre. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil à gauche et à droite mais ne reconnu pas les lieux. Sam n'était pas là non plus. Il avait du dériver à cause du courant et maintenant il était en contrebas, loin de son protégé qui était mortellement blessé.

Bordel, ça n'allait pas du tout.

Un pied apparut dans son champ de vision, à quelques mètres seulement de lui.

-As-tu compris la leçon maintenant ? Lui demanda une voix impassible qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le lèvres de l'Etoile du Matin et il lâcha un rire avant de relever la tête.

-Michael.

Son frère le regardait de son regard vide d'émotion. Lucifer se releva, l'eau dégoulinant, et il lui fit face.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Le questionna-t-il.

-Une grâce comme la tienne ne passe pas inaperçue. Tout le monde l'a senti mon frère.

Les yeux bleus du Prince des Archanges, tout aussi intenses que ceux du Porteur de Lumière le dévisagèrent.

 _C'est vrai,_ pensa Lucifer. Il baissa les yeux pour contempler ses mains. Il venait tout juste de récupérer sa Grâce. Il jeta un œil dans son dos et ses ailes, immenses et resplendissantes comme au premier jour se déployèrent. Michael leva le menton, sur ses gardes.

 _Il lui a fallu un long moment, si ce n'est une éternité avant qu'il ne comprenne. Le lien qui les unissait..._

Sam avait la Grâce de Lucifer en lui. Depuis le début.

Son père l'avait placée dans ce gamin, et l'avait mis juste sous ses yeux.

C'était une leçon. Une putain de leçon.

Et Lucifer s'était fait avoir. Il avait été aveuglé, s'était attaché au petit humain. Comme son Père _l'avait voulu_. Pour qu'il comprenne ses erreurs et qu'il finisse par accepter l'ordre auquel il s'était opposé depuis toujours.

 _Plier le genou devant l'Humanité, l'aimer inconditionnellement, plus que son propre Créateur._

Il en avait oublié sa soif de vengeance, l'attachement qu'il avait eu pour Sam l'ayant détourné de son objectif premier. Les détruire.

Et sa Grâce lui serait alors retournée le jour où il l'aurait compris.

C'était tellement risible.

Samaël fut pris d'un fou rire à la limite de l'hystérie.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Père est vraiment un enfoiré.

Michael le foudroya du regard.

-Surveille ton langage. Le prévint-il froidement.

-Pourquoi ? Lança Lucifer, rebelle. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je faire plaisir à Père après tout ce qu'il m'a _fait_? Siffla-t-il avec rancœur.

-Tu n'as encore rien compris, mon frère ? Lui lança l'Archange avec mépris. Père t'a donné une chance de te racheter pour tes crimes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Michael ? _M'arrêter_? Lâcha le blond.

Michael se tendit. Lucifer avait vu juste.

-Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit avant que Père te punisse en t'envoyant ici ?

L'Etoile du Matin grimaça.

-Je t'avais prévenu, Lucifer. Si jamais je te retrouvais... Je serai beaucoup moins indulgent que Père. Lui rappela sinistrement le brun, sa Grâce menaçante électrifiant l'air autour de lui.

-Viens donc. Le défia-t-il.

Michael fit apparaître son épée de flamme bleue dans sa main droite mais resta immobile, attendant que Lucifer fasse le premier pas. Ce qu'il fit. Lucifer s'élança et Michael bondit, d'un seul battement d'ailes qui souffla la première rangée de sapins autour d'eux.

C'était un combat d'une puissance inouïe, celle de deux géants.

-Tu n'écoutes rien, hein ? Lui lança Michael.

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucifer alors qu'il parait une des attaques aériennes de son frère.

 _Encore ces mots..._

-C'était toi... Comprit-il.

Michael l'avait atteint une fois déjà, alors qu'il se faisait torturer par le Winchester.

Un coup le fit percuter le sol avec force et il se redressa pour voir son frère se jeter sur lui et l'attraper par le col. Il se retrouva dos à l'arbre, l'épée de Michael sous sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, rit-il. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Je sais que tu en as envie... Susurra-t-il.

Michael resserra sa poigne sur son frère et fixa, l'œil mauvais. Il se fendit pourtant ensuite d'un léger sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos du gamin, Luci ?

-Quoi ? Souffla ce dernier, en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

-Sam Winchester se meurt, Lucifer. La créature l'a salement blessé.

Le Diable écarquilla les yeux, son cœur ratant un battement. Il sentait sa Grâce se tordre douloureusement.

-C'est juste un insecte... Tenta Lucifer.

-Vraiment...?

Michael lui montra des visions du petit humain sur son lit d'hôpital, John et Dean faisant les cent pas dans le couloir. Sam était relié à toute sorte de machines, et il pouvait à peine entendre son cœur battre... Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Luc se tendit, la respiration courte. Il allait mourir.

-Il ne s'en remettra pas. Fit Michael en apparaissant à côté de Sam et en relevant les yeux vers lui. En te rendant ta Grâce, il s'est condamné.

Lucifer ferma les yeux.

 _Non_.

-Il t'a donné sa vie pour sauver la tienne... Continua le brun en appuyant bien sur chaque mot.

Le Diable, livra un combat intérieur, partagé entre la haine et l'amour.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Réitéra l'Archange.

Lucifer ouvrit les yeux et fixa son frère qui le menaçait toujours avec son épée, au beau milieu du Maine, dans les montagnes.

-Va en Enfers, Michael. Lança le blond avant de se volatiliser.

*o*

Il marcha dans les couloirs blancs, le monde tournant comme au ralenti autour de lui. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la chambre, posant ses yeux sur le petit humain.

Si faible, si fragile, si vulnérable...

A deux doigts de mourir.

Il s'approcha de lui, le silence brisé uniquement par le bruit des machines indiquant que le petit était encore vivant. Luc le contempla un instant, les yeux brillants. Et il se sentit tellement mal, tellement triste... infiniment malheureux.

Alors il se pencha, posa sa main sur sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux dans un geste tendre et il embrassa son front.

Sa main descendit jusqu'à celle de Sam, laquelle il serra en une pression douce et chaude. La sensation remonta le long du bras du garçon inconscient, traversa sa colonne vertébrale et inonda tout son être pour finalement toucher son âme.

*o*

-Tu l'as fait. Constata Michael en se postant derrière Lucifer.

Celui-ci était de retour au milieu des Appalaches, à l'endroit même où il avait été attiré dans l'eau par le Wendigo. A ses pieds, les traces de sang qui avaient coulé de la blessure de Sam.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son frère qui le regardait avec surprise.

Il n'était plus rien maintenant. Sa Grâce, il l'avait rendue à l'enfant. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de le sauver. Et maintenant... Il se retrouvait au même point qu'il était au début, quand il avait chuté.

 _Impuissant, Invisible, Seul._

-Mon frère, tu as réussi. Le félicita le brun en s'avançant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre lui. Père serait tellement fier de toi...

Lucifer serra les dents mais se laissa faire.

-.. _.Si seulement il avait été là_. Souffla Michael d'une voix blanche.

Le Diable n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi Michael avait dit ça. Il sentit une douleur aiguë déchirer tout son être. Il écarquilla les yeux en hoquetant. Son frère s'écarta de lui, le visage fermé. Luc baissa les yeux, pour voir que l'épée céleste était enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans son ventre, le transperçant.

-Mike... Réussit-il à souffler, déconcerté.

Michael retira son épée d'un geste sec et Lucifer tomba par terre. Il n'avait plus de pouvoir pour se guérir et encore moins de force pour se relever. Mike l'avait piégé. En le poussant à choisir Sam plutôt qu'à se venger, Luc avait perdu sa Grâce et donc sa puissance, lui permettant ainsi de le battre sans difficulté.

-Tu croyais pouvoir être pardonné si facilement ? Gronda le Prince des Archange en tournant autour de son frère rebelle, du venin dans sa bouche.

-Père...

-Père est parti, Lucifer. Aboya Michael. Il est parti à cause de toi. Et devine qui doit régner à sa place ? Qui doit commander et montrer la direction de tous les anges égarés suite à son départ ? C'est moi, Luc. Et je ne peux pas te pardonner ce que tu as fait, tu comprends ? Continua-t-il en s'agenouillant devant son frère qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

-Félicitation, tu es le nouveau Dieu à présent, Mikey. Ne put s'empêcher de se moquer le déchu avec une sourire railleur.

Le brun se releva et commença a dessiner un cercle et des symboles complexes autour de Lucifer, utilisant pour cela le sang qui s'échappait de sa plaie. Luc le suivit des yeux.

Des sceaux...?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?

-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu me trahisses à nouveau. Expliqua Mike. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'enfermer. Une Cage t'attends aux Enfers.

Il semblait désappointé de devoir faire cela à son propre frère, qu'il aimait.

-Ne m'adresse pas ce regard compatissant. Cracha le Diable. Tu n'as pas de pitié. Même pour ton propre frère. Tu es un soldat, Mikey, tu n'as pas de coeur. Tu suis des ordres aveuglément sans te poser de question en pensant que c'est juste, mais réveilles-toi. Père nous a tous abandonné parce qu'il en avait marre. Ce n'est pas à cause de moi.

-C'est toi qui dit cela ? Toi qui veux détruire les humains, mais regardes-toi... Tu te comportes comme l'un des leurs.

Luc rit en rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière. Il fit un effort surhumain, puissant dans ses dernières forces, pour se relever. S'il devait mourir, il allait le faire dignement. Debout, la tête haute.

Michael s'approcha et Lucifer l'attrapa fermement. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui et Michael ne bougea pas.

-Nous nous retrouverons, mon frère. Murmura le déchu à son oreille.

Si cette fois il ne luttait pas, c'est parce qu'il savait que son heure viendrait. On le libérerait. Et ce jour-là...

Ce jour-là, il se vengera pour de bon.

-Bye, Mike. Souffla-t-il alors que les symboles s'illuminaient.

Le Prince des Archanges se recula, contemplant Lucifer disparaître dans un halo de lumières.

-Adieu, mon frère. Dit-il, son masque d'impassibilité cachant les sentiments d'amertume qui l'assaillaient.

Lucifer, l'archange rebelle, le traite, l'être le plus détesté de la création, venait d'être vaincu.

Et s'il était et restait avant tout le Diable,

Il avait pourtant été capable d'aimer un humain.

Et on l'avait aimé en retour.

Oui. _Il avait aimé profondément Sam Winchester,_

au point de donner sa vie et sa Grâce pour le sauver.

...

Et, caché au milieu de la végétation, des yeux jaunes avaient suivi la scène...

*o*o*o*

-Sam ? Sammy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Dean en s'approchant de son frère.

Le petit brun s'était réveillé brusquement, faisant sursauter Dean, John et les infirmières présentes. Son coeur s'était remis à battre normalement et il avait l'air en forme, alors qu'il avait été à deux doigts de passer de l'autre côté durant toute la nuit. Et même s'il semblait se remettre rapidement, les médecins avaient préféré le garder en surveillance quelques jours supplémentaires.

Il était donc allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, Dean à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui lorsqu'il s'est mis à pleurer silencieusement.

-Il est parti... Répondit Sam.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Dean, même s'il se doutait déjà de qui son cadet parlait.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, continuant de pleurer longuement.

Et il ne reviendra jamais. Pensa Sam avec une profonde tristesse. Il était pourtant sûr que cet ami ne l'aurait jamais abandonné comme ça, quand bien même on ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il n'existait pas.

Tout au fond de lui, pourtant il sentait que quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Une sorte de lien s'était cassé.

Il se détourna de son frère et ne parla plus de la journée. Le soir, il se roula en boule, serrant entre ses doigts la plume douce et soyeuse qu'un ange avait laissé pour lui.

 _Dans quelques années, ou quelques mois, il l'aura oublié. Il ne se rappellerait plus de Samaël que comme d'un ami imaginaire, auquel il s'était raccroché lorsque qu'il s'était senti seul et abandonné..._

* * *

 ** _The End._**

Noooooooooooooooo, j'déconne, partez paaaaaaas !

Me frappez pas... Il va y avoir une suite :') -non parce que moi, finir sur un bad ending ? non. pas. possible. Et il y a encore tellement de chose à dire sur ce duo. Lucifer vient juste de comprendre ses sentiments à l'égard de Sam. Mais il y a encore tellement de haine en lui ! Comment vont évoluer ses sentiments et comment va réagir Sam en rencontrant à nouveau Samaël/Lucifer ?

Je vous laisse une petit preview plus bas de ce qui s'appellera **Human. Almost Human**.

En attendant, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu. Merci pour tous vos reviews, follow et favorite, vous êtes adorable !

 _Froid. Tellement froid._

 _Il n'y avait rien, rien que lui, le noir insondable et le silence le plus total._

 _Comme si ces derniers millénaires sur Terre, invisible et impuissant, ne lui avaient pas suffit en terme de punition. Ah ! Qu'il regrettait ce temps là. Vagabondant parmi les Hommes, observant ces stupides bipèdes s'aimer et se détruire, à travers les siècles..._

 _D'accord il avait détesté ça. Mais en comparaison, la Cage était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre auparavant. Ici bas, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que ressasser le passé._

Sam. _Sam, Sam, Sam. Comment allait le gosse... ? C'était la question qu'il se posait tout le temps, à toute heure, à chaque petite micro-seconde._

 _Était_ _-il encore vivant ? Était-il en bonne santé ? Est-ce que Michael l'avait..._ Non _. Un frisson le parcourut, et son visage s'assombrit dangereusement._

 _Il le sentait._

 _"Il est presque l'heure..."_

 _..._

Sam agrippa avec force les rebords du lavabo entre ses doigts et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il y vit un visage dévasté, les yeux rougis par la fatigue et la colère. Il serra les dents.

Il avait merdé.

Et il ne méritait pas le pardon. Pas cette fois.

 _"Il est presque l'heure..."_

Sam se retourna vivement vers la chambre en entendant la voix mais ne vit rien. Il était seul.

Que se passait-il ?

 _ **A suivre...**_


End file.
